Tigress' Secret
by ShadowBrook17
Summary: When Tigress has to face her past and the people from it. Will she find that she is strong enough to handle it? Or will she fall into evil's grasp? Find out, NOW! Rated K plus. Note: I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda. But BOY do I wish I did!
1. Beginning of the Journey

**Hi everyone! ShadowBrook17 here! Or to some of you, Tigress16. Well. This was the very first story I wrote. Though in this version. It'll be MUCH better then the original! So, read, review and enjoy! And when leaving a review. PLEASE do NOT use cuss words or bad words. I don't like them and would be happy if you could not use them around me, please! Also.**** This is my first time posting. So if it look's weird. I'M SORRY! I'll get better, I PROMISE!**

_Chapter one: Beginning of the journey._

One morning at the Jade Palace, not long after the defeat of Shen, Po and Tigress were training fiercely.  
The rest of the Five watched from the sidelines.

Tigress and Po were at opposite sides of the Training Hall.

Tigress on the, Seven Swinging Club's. Po working through the, Wooden Warriors.

Tigress carefully and cautiously jumped and ducked around the clubs. Smashing one, as she went.  
Po continually fought the warriors as their arms came around to strike him down. He continued to punch and kick his way through them.

Then he and Tigress met of the Fiery Field of Death. They both looked at each other for a moment.  
Then attacked.

Po had the upper hand at first. He started his attack with a Palm Strike, to Tigress' chest. Sending her backwards, towards a flame that had just come up out of the field. She quickly jumped to the side, and started her counter attack. She came at Po, claws extended. Ready to finish this. She attacked with a side kick. Knocking Po on his side. Then she leapt into the air, and came down with a Drop Kick. Po quickly rolled to the side. She was about to attack again, when both their ears perked up.

The full field strike was coming!

Tigress and Po got off as quickly as they could.

Po making a running leap, while Tigress gracefully back flipped off the field.

As the final field strike ended. Po joined Tigress in the center of the room. They bowed respectfully to each other. Po smiled at Tigress as she came from her bow. She smiled back and walked over to the others. Rubbing her arm as she did. Po followed her over. The others greeted them with smiles and a 'job well done!'. As Tigress looked at her friends. She could still see some of their scars.

They all had them. Po and her more then the others. While the rest of the Five had scars.  
She and Po and scars, physically and mentally! You know about Po's scars and his past.

Let's find out about Tigress'.

Our heroes continued to talk about the spar. When suddenly…

*BOOM*

"What was that?" Tigress asked quickly.

"I don't know, but I think it's time that the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five went and checked it out!" Po said. A broad grin on his face. Tigress let out a quiet chuckle at her comrade's enthusiasm.

Then Master Shifu burst into the training hall. Surprising our heroes slightly.

"Po, I want you and the Furious Five to go check out that sound right away!" he said, when he knew he had their attention.

"How does he do that?" Po asked. Monkey chuckled quietly at his friend.

"We're on it, Master Shifu!" Tigress said, bowing in the Fist-to-Palm style.

"Yeah, whatever or whoever is making that sound is about to get it good!" Po said, bowing as well.

The rest of the Five bowed as well. Then they took off running, towards the sound.

*Deep in the Bamboo Jungle*.

"Hahaha! Soon the Valley of Peace will be conquered and I shall rule, just like it should be." A cloaked figure laughed. Watching with delight, as Bamboo stalks fell to the ground, causing quite a commotion.

The very commotion that the Five, Po and Master Shifu had heard.

"Master, the Dragon Warrior and his friend's are on their way!" another figure said, coming down on one knee, to bow respectfully.

"Well done, Leon. My trusted friend and apprentice. Now let us go to finish the master plan!" the first figure laughed with an evil smile.

Then the two leapt high into the Bamboo Trees and disappeared from sight...

**Well. Thanks for reading! But who are the new villains and what do they plan to do, with Po and the Furious Five? Check back soon to find out! Also. PLEASE leave review's. I REALLY want to know how I'm doing! This is a story I wrote on, Nick. But this version will be longer and have more detail to it, that I couldn't do on Nick. Because it was well… Nick! And this is my first time writing in this style. So I hope it looked good.  
****So yeah. Leave your review's and be sure to check back soon!**


	2. She has a WHAT?

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your wonderful comments! They mean SO to me! So here's chapter two! And believe me. Things will get MUCH better and the chapters will be longer as I go through things! So yeah. I'm gonna shut up now and let you get to reading!**

_Chapter two: She has a WHAT!_

"Whoa, hold up!" Tigress said as she pulled to a sudden halt. The Five and Po stopped as well.

"*pant*, What's, *pant*, the matter?" Po asked as he stopped and placed his paws on his knees. Trying to catch his breath from their run to the forest. He looked up at Tigress. Her ears twitched back and forth.

"I don't know, but I thought I heard something." Tigress replied quietly.

Then a voice rang out from the tree's. "Oh, but you did my dear!" said the voice.

They all got into their Kung Fu Stances. Ready to take down anything and anyone who got in their way.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Viper called out.

"I want the Tiger!" the voice growled. The others looked at Tigress.

"Me? What do you want with me?" Tigress asked, with a growl.

"Well I just thought that you would make good company, for my good friend here!" the voice said.

"That's right, Tigress!" Leon said as he jumped out of a near by tree. He landed not to far off, from Tigress

and stood up, staring at her. Anger in his eyes.

Tigress stood there, unmoving. Not believing who was standing right in front of her

"*gasp* Leon! How can this be? I thought you were dead!" Tigress gasped. Her eyes wide in shock.

"Um. Ok, I'm guessing that somehow you know this guy?" Po asked. They all stood there, staring at the two. Not sure of what was happening.

"Of course she knows me! I am her little brother after all." Leon said with a smile. He pulled back the hood on his cloak to reveal an orange Tiger. His face showed years of pain and suffering. But from what?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it! You have a BROTHER? You never told me you had a brother!" Po exclaimed. The rest of the Five turned to stare at the two feline's before them. Shock written all over their face's. None of them could believe what he had said.

"Yeah! You didn't tell us either!" Mantis said, as he crossed his arms. The others nodded at what Mantis had said. Tigress turned back to her friends.

"Guy's. Can we just deal with this later?" Tigress asked. Somewhat irritated.

"Of course you can, Big Sister!" Leon said. Tigress turned back to her brother. Anger shown in her eyes.

Leon smiled at Tigress. She began to growl. He laughed. "If there is a later!".

**My, my, my! What have we here? Are we about to have a sibling battle! Be sure to check back soon to find out what happens between our "brother and sister"! And if you've already read my original story. Be ready for… AWESOMENESS! And don't forget. REVIEW! I love hearing what you have to say! And if you see something you think I should work on. Let me know!**


	3. The First Fight!

**Alright. I know I'm posting another chapter tonight. But right now. I'm on a ROLL! So yeah… Please. Read. Review and enjoy!**

_Chapter three: The First Fight!_

Tigress stared at her brother. Anger shown bright in her eyes.

"Oh, trust me little brother. There will be a later!" Tigress said with a growl. Leon just smiled.

"Yeah. Do you think you two can save the family reunion for later?" Po asked. Tigress turned to face him. Her face emotionless. Though he could see sparks of anger in her eyes. Anger _and_ fear.

"Yes, why don't you. You'll have lot's of time to spend together in my dungeon!" the voice of Leon's Master called from the trees.

"Yeah sure. But before you do that, think you could tell us who you are?" Monkey asked

"But for course I can!" the voice said, as a cloaked figure jumped down from the trees.

"My name is Tanis, your new lord and Master!" the figure said. A grin could be seen on his face.

"Lord and Master? Ha, I don't think so tough guy!" Tigress told him. She extended her claws. Ready to strike the shadowy figure down.

'_Something about him seems… familiar!' _Tigress thought. Her eyes never leaving the two figures that stood in front of her. She knew they had to end this now. "Ready everybody?" she called.

"You bet!" Po said. "I'm good!" Monkey told her "Let's do this" Viper said

"Ha! If you wish to try your luck against me. Go ahead! Shadow Ninjas, ATTACK!" Tanis yelled as he leapt back up into the trees. Leaving our heroes to their fight.

"Alright guy's, let's GO!" Tigress yelled.

The Shadow Ninjas are a very skilled group of fighter's and are very hard to beat in a fight.

But not for our heroes. We hope...

"You guy's take those shadow thing's and I'll take Leon!" Tigress yelled as she rushed at her brother.

"You can try sis. But I'm a tough opponent to beat!" Leon said.

And the fight started. And, boy was he right!

'_Grrr. He's a lot tougher then when we were kids!' _Tigress thought to herself.

Tigress and Leon went back and forth. Leon started with a Side Sweep, trying to knock her on her back. Tigress countered with a Palm Strike to his chest. Sending him stumbling backwards. Leon back flipped away from her, and then leapt into the air and came down with a Drop Kick. Tigress leapt up to meet him. She kicked up and her knee met with his chin. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Tigress landed on her feet and turned to see if her friends needed help with those Shadow Ninja things.

But while she wasn't looking. Leon got to his feet and rushed at her again.

"Tigress, watch your back!" Viper yelled.

Tigress turned to defend herself. But it was to late.

"Ahhh!" Tigress cried out in pain, as Leon hit her shoulder with a balled up fist, sending her to the ground.

"Tigress!" Viper yelled. She tried to get to her friend. But her Shadow Ninja wouldn't let her by.

"Well, sister. It would have been nice to get to know you better. You know. After _all_ this time we've spent apart! But. I can't risk you being a danger!" Leon said to her. An evil smile showed on his face.

She stared up at him. He wouldn't. Would he?

"Yes. Yes I would!" Leon said when he saw the look on her face.

And with that he jumped up in the air and came down with a powerful Drop Kick. Hitting the ground so hard, it broke, sending Tigress right off the cliff.

"NOOO!" Tigress cried as she fell from the cliff.

"TIGRESS!" Her friends all screamed.

"Heh, heh heh. So long, big sister!" Leon said as he watched her fall to her doom...

**Well. That's the next chapter! What did ya think of THAT! Well. Again. Please review. Your reviews tell me how I'm doing! And I **_**really**_** want to know that! So yeah. Be sure to come back next time. For those of you who have not read my original story. You're not going to see it coming!**


	4. Rescuer!

**Alright! As you can see. I'm **_**really**_** on a roll now! So I might be posting chapters more often! Though I know some of you won't mind that! So yeah. Don't forget to leave your review of how I'm doing!**

_Chapter four: Rescuer!_

"Crane! Try to get, Tigress!" Po yelled as he continued to fight his, Shadow Ninja.

"I'm on it, Po!" Crane yelled back. He quickly took to the sky and tried to go after Tigress. But the Shadow Ninja's were to fast. One of them quickly pulled something out of his bag.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled as he threw bola net.

It flew quickly at Crane and caught his wings. Sending him to the ground.

"Ow!" Crane cried out in pain as he hit the ground.

"Crane! Are you ok?" Viper asked. She quickly slithered over to her friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine!" Crane said. She smiled at him, then began to go back to her Shadow Ninja.

But she stopped when she saw them back flip away from each of their opponent's and joined up together.

"Hahaha! You have fought well. And since you have done so well, I will let you live to fight another day. But as for your friend. Well... I do not think I would worry about her. No one could have survived that fall, not even with her powers!" Tanis said with an evil laugh.

"Wait. Powers? What powers?" Po asked. Sudden confusion struck the group.

"Ah! I see she never told you, shame that you'll never find out now. Come Leon. Let us go!" Tanis snickered.

"Coming, Master!" Leon replied.

Then, Tanis, Leon and the Shadow Ninja's, leapt up into the bamboo tree's and were gone, just as fast as they had appeared to our heroes.

"Come on guys, we've got to find Tigress!" Mantis said. The others nodded in agreement.

Then off they went in search of their friend.

And not to far away. Somewhere deep in the bamboo forest...

One lone figure sat in the shadows. The figure didn't move a muscle. But their ears were twitching. They had heard the noise our heroes and new villains had caused. Then out of the darkness. Two bright blue orbs appeared. The figure looked around slowly. Then rose to it's feet.

*Unknown's *POV*.

'_I wonder what that loud noise was?' _I thought to myself _'It can't be good, maybe I should go check it out!'. _

So that's what I did. I took off running at full speed. I was ready to do whatever it took to help anyone in trouble!

After it felt like I had run forever. I found myself at the bottom of a cliff that was near to the source of the sound. And what I found there shocked me. I stood there. Unable to move. I just couldn't believe what I saw. Or should I say. _'who' _I saw!

"*gasp* Th-that can't be…" I stammered. I just stared in shock. It couldn't be. But it was

"Tigress!" I yelled. Then I ran to her side. And let me tell you this. She was _not_ in good shape.

She had landed in the marsh below the cliff. She had cuts and bruise's all over her body. It took a lot to get her out, 'cause she had gotten stuck on the mud. After I pulled her out onto dry land. I heard voices coming from the forest. They got closer and closer to us.

"*gasp* Oh on! I've got to get out of here. But what do I do about Tigress?" I asked myself.

But the voices answered my question for me.

"Tigress! Tigress, where are you?" I heard them call out. I sighed in relief.

"Well. It look's like you've made some friends, my friend. You should be in good hands now!" I said with a smile.

Then I took off running, before any of them had seen me. Or so I thought.

"Hey wait!". I looked back to see a Panda calling after me. But I was not about to stop, not until the right time had come for me to show myself to them. I ran, then hid behind a near by tree. I heard them begin to talk to each other. I listened to them quietly.

"Who are you yelling at, Po?" I saw a Monkey ask the Panda.

"Guys, I saw someone running off! I'm sure of it!" the Panda said.

"Well, figure it out later. I found Tigress!" I saw a Snake call to the others in their group.

"Oh man. She sure doesn't look good!" I saw the Praying Mantis say.

I saw the Panda walk over to Tigress. He carefully began to look her over.

"Yeah. But she's alive! So that's all that matters right now. And speaking of right now, we have got to get her to the Jade Place _right now_! Or she wont make it!" the Panda said.

I watched them begin to get back to work. I sighed.

'_please. Let them make it!'_ I thought as I dropped down and took off through the bamboo trees...

**Well. What did you think of THAT! I told you, you wouldn't see it coming! So who is this stranger? And what will become of Tigress? Guess you'll just have to come back and find out! But until then. Leave your review and hope you come back for the next chapter!**

_Author's note.  
__*POV: Point, Of, View._


	5. Returning to the Jade Palace

**Ok. I am SO sorry that I haven't been able to post until now. I have been OVERLY busy! So yeah. Here it is! And also something I wanted to mention. When leaving a review. Please don't use cuss words, or bad words! I don't like that kind of thing. Never have! But I still love hearing what you have to say. Just can you all keep the words out of it! Thanks! Now I'm gonna hush and let you get to reading the next chapter!**

_Chapter five: Returning to the Jade Palace._

After our heroes did what they could to help Tigress. They made their way to the safety of the Jade Place. Always looking behind their back's for any sigh of danger. Because what just happened to Tigress, was not about to happen again. They would _not_ let it happen!

"Hey Mantis, how's she doing?" Po asked, turning his head to stare at his two friends.

"Well. Better then when we found her, that's for sure. But she's still not in good shape!" Mantis replied.

"It's a good thing that we were able to make this carrier, so that we can get her back to the Jade Place!" Viper said. The others nodded their heads in agreement, at what she had said.

They had found some vines that they used to tie bamboo stalks together, that made a carrier that had handle's on it. That way Po and Monkey could carry it. Mantis rode on it with Tigress to make sure she was doing ok.

"Look guys. Home!" Crane said. They all looked up and saw they had reached their destination. The Jade Place.

*Deep in the bamboo jungle*.

"But Master. Why did we let them go? We had them in the palm of our hands!" Leon exclaimed angrily.

"Ah! My dear friend. You see, as to _why_ I let them go. Is because I want them to go back to their, Master Shifu. I want him to know that this means _WAR_! Mwhahaha!" Tanis laughed. Thinking about Master Shifu and how he would defeat him, finally! Made him smile happily and evilly.

And also in the jungle, we find the stranger, walking along. Unsure of where to go next.

"*sigh* I hope Tigress is ok! I hated leaving her, but…" the stranger mumbled to them self. Then they walked over to a rock and sat down. "I couldn't let them see me until the right time!" the stranger said, staring at the ground sadly.

"I don't think you'll have any time, when we get through with you!" a voice suddenly said.

The stranger gasped and jumped up. Ready to fight off anything and anyone.

There was a flash of movement. Then all of a sudden, someone jumped out of the shadows.

The stranger growled angrily. It was the Shadow Ninja's.

Then the rest of them jumped out of the shadows, ready to attack

"Aw! Look at the kitty cat! She's shaking in her boots!" the leader mocked.

The stranger growled even more.

"Never. _Ever_. Call me a kitty cat! Besides. I don't wear boots!" she growled.

"Ha! Whatever. You're coming with us, kitty cat!" the leader said to her.

The Shadow Ninja's began to advance towards her.

She looked at them and growled. Then she turned to the leader.

"I don't think so!" she replied.

The she took off running as fast as her legs could carry her. But the Shadow Ninja's weren't far behind.

'_Keep running! Gotta keep running!'_she thought to herself _'But where can I go? *gasp* That's it! the Jade Place. _Now_ it is time to show myself to them!'_.

*The Jade Palace*

By the time our heroes reached the top of the palace stairs. Master Shifu was already there waiting.

"Po. What happened out there? What happened to Tigress?" Master Shifu asked when they reached the top. He was clearly worried about his adopted daughter.

"We're very sorry Master Shifu. But we could not take those Shadow Ninja things!" Po said. He was huffing and puffing from the climb. They all were.

"Shadow Ninja's? This is worse then I thought!" Shifu said at last. He began to shake his head, worried.

"Master Shifu, what's the matter?" Po asked as he watched the small Master begin to pace back and forth.

"We will deal with this matter later, Po. Right now… we need to take care of Tigress! Come, let us take her to her room. Crane, go and fetch doctor Yung!" Master Shifu said.

Crane nodded and took off to find the doctor.

*The bamboo jungle*.

"Almost there. I can make it!" the stranger said to herself. She continued to run from the Shadow Ninja's, who were gaining on her. Luckily. She was extremely fast!

And just when she had lost all hope. She saw her destination. The Jade Place.

She smiled. Then gasped when a bola net almost hit her. She looked back as she ran and saw the Shadow Ninja's getting closer and closer. She wouldn't be able to get into the Jade Palace. So she did the next best thing. She ran for the Training Hall.

She ran in and thought she was safe at last. The Shadow Ninja's broke in after her

"Give up, kitty cat. We have you surrounded!" the leader growled.

The stranger looked around. They did have her surrounded. There was no way out this time.

Not without a fight…

**Well. What did you think of THAT! Seems this stranger is in trouble. What's going to happen to her? And what about Tigress? And how does Master Shifu know Tanis? And how does Tanis know Master Shifu? Be sure to check back soon for more to this mystery! And don't forget to leave your review's! And again. Please no bad words! I love hearing what you have to say. Just not the words please!**


	6. Who is this?

**I am SO sorry for taking so long with the next chapter. I've been SUPER busy! So now I'm going to hush and let you all get to reading the next chapter!**

_Chapter six: Who is this?_

*The Jade Palace, Training Hall*.

The stranger looked around. She was completely surrounded by the Shadow Ninja's. But as they were about to find out. She is a very dangerous foe to deal with! Even if it is a six-against-one fight.

"Just give up and surrender to us! You're in no shape to fight us." the leader said to the stranger.

"I'm really doubting it, 'cause the only thing I'm giving up is this... WHIRLING KICK!" she yelled as she attacked them.

She began to spin around quickly like a tornado. One that headed straight at the Shadow Ninja's. But they were very fast. Faster then she had expected that's for sure.

She hit two of them, but the other four moved out of the way causing her to hit the wall, with a loud bang. And when I said loud. I mean _loud_. Loud enough to be heard inside the Jade Place.

*The Jade Palace*.

"Did you guys hear that?" Mantis asked. The other had just walked out of Tigress room. The doctor was seeing to her now.

"Yeah, we all heard it! What do you think it was?" Viper asked, looking to the others.

"Trouble. That's what!" Master Shifu said.

"Well. What do you want us to do about, Master Shifu?" Po asked. Looking towards his Master.

"I want you all to get over to the Training Hall and find out what that was. I fear something is amiss, and what with those Shadow Ninjas..." Shifu said as he began to trail off. Deep in thought.

"What's the matter, Master Shifu. Is there something your not telling us, that we should know?" Po asked.

Shifu sighed. He had hoped this wouldn't have come back up. But they would have found out soon enough.

While the entire time they were talking, the Shadow Ninjas and the stranger were fighting in the Training Hall. And for the Stranger, it was not doing as well as she would have hoped.

"Well, you see Po, the only time the Shadow Ninja's come out to play. Is when their Master does!" Shifu told them. The others looked at each other, very confused.

"Well. Who's their Master?" Crane asked.

"It could be that guy who was hiding in the trees! What was his name? Oh yeah, Tanis!" Po suggested. The other nodded in agreement.

"You mean he was out there, in the jungle?" Shifu asked suddenly. His ears perked up. The others looked at him in wonder.

"Yeah, why is something wrong?" Monkey asked. Master Shifu began to pace.

"Yes. But we will deal with it later, right now. You need to get to the Training Hall. Do not worry about Tigress, I will stay with her and make sure that she gets her rest!" he told them.

They all bowed, fist-to-palm style. "Yes Master Shifu" they all said in unison. And ran off.

*The Jade Palace Training Hall*.

"Your finished, kitty cat! You're not going to make it outta here alive!" one of the Shadow Ninjas said to the stranger as they attacked her yet again.

One came at her from the front, attacking her with a Palm Strike. It hit her chest. She grabbed her chest in pain. Then she tried to swipe at the Shadow Ninja with her claws. But he jumped back. Then another came from behind and kicked her in the back. She stumbled forward. Then the leader came out of nowhere and punched her in the face. She grabbed her face as she stumbled backwards. She stood there, panting.

Then she crumbled to the floor in an unconscious heap.

The leader walked towards her. A smile her on face.

"I knew you wouldn't last against us!" she said to the unconscious cat. She and the rest of the Shadow Ninja's gathered around the unconscious cat. Ready to take her with them.

Then the doors to the Training Hall burst open.

"Hey! What are you guys doing in here?" Po asked as he and the rest of the Five walked in.

"Yeah, you don't belong in here!" Crane said. They all got ready to fight off the Shadow Ninja's again.

The leader growled at them. "We will be back." she said to them.

Then she turned to the stranger. Whom Po and the others could not see.

"Do not think you have escaped us, kitty cat! Because we will be back for you. Sooner or later. You _will_ be ours!" she growled.

And with that they were gone. They jumped up onto the beams high up in the Training Hall roof and leapt out an open window.

"What was that about? I mean who were they talking to?" Po asked his friends.

"Look, that's who!" Viper said. Pointing to the stranger with her tail.

They all turned to see a pretty, young, White Tiger. Lying in the floor of the Training Hall.

"Hey, that's who I saw running off when we found, Tigress!" Po said, pointing to her.

"I wonder who she is!" Monkey said. Viper slithered over and looked her over.

"Well, who ever she is, we'll have to figure that out later. She need help, she's hurt pretty bad!" Viper said.

The others nodded as Po picked her up and they took her to the Jade Place...

**Well that was quite interesting! Who is this mysterious girl? And how does she know Tigress? But the big question is. Will she and Tigress be ok? Guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Which should be coming hopefully soon! So yeah. Please post what you thought and, well. Later!**


	7. Shocking Surprise

**OK. I'm bored. So here's the next chapter! Once again. Thank you all SO much for your review's. They mean SO much to me! And remember. If you ever see something you think I should change. Be sure to let me know! I want to make this as perfect as I can!**

_Chapter seven: Shocking surprise's!_

*The Jade Palace*.

"You found the Shadow Ninja's in the Training Hall, fighting?" Shifu asked.

Po and the rest of the Five had just come back into the Jade Palace, with the White Tiger, who was still unconscious.

"Yeah, they were fighting with this girl!" Po said, nodding towards the White Tiger in his arms.

"Did you find out anything about her?" Shifu asked. He was very curious that there was a White Tiger in the Valley of Peace. He hadn't seen a White Tiger in quite a while!

"No. We're sorry, Master Shifu. But by the time we found her, she had already been knocked unconscious!" Viper said. Shifu could see she was worried about this girl.

"Alright... well, for now we need to make sure that she is comfortable. So that she can recover from the attack!" Shifu said. They nodded and bowed to their Master. Then hurried off to set up a room for her.

*Later that night*.

'_Ohh! My aching back, what happened to me?' _Tigress thought as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Ah! I see you are up. How are you feeling?" a voice asked from the shadows.

"*gasp* Master Shifu!" Tigress said quickly. She tried to get up, but quickly sat back down.

"Ahh!" Tigress moaned as she rubbed her shoulder, which was starting to burn with pain.

"Please. Don't get up, Tigress! You really need your rest!" Shifu said. Tigress nodded and looked up at her Master and adopted father.

"Yes, Master Shifu. But what happened? The last thing I remember, was falling off the cliff and Leon staring down at me..." Tigress said. For the first time in so long. Her emotional barrier had been broken.

She stared down at her paws. Not wanting to meet her Master's eyes, for fear he might see her cry.

"It's alright, Tigress. I understand, but why didn't you tell us about Leon?" Shifu asked.

"It's a long story." Tigress replied quietly. Still not looking at her Master.

"I see... well then we will discuss the matter later, right now I want you to come and take a look at someone if you can!" he said. She looked up at him confused.

"I can but, 'someone'?" Tigress asked, confused.

"Yes! I want to see if you know who she is." Shifu explained.

"But why would I know her?" Tigress asked as she slowly got to her feet.

"Because, Po saw her running off when they found you! It seems that she pulled you out of some mud that you were sinking in. And then we heard loud noise's in the Training Hall. I told them to go investigate what was happening! And they found the Shadow Ninjas fighting with her. They had hurt her fairly bad and had Po and the rest of the Five not gone in when they did, she might not be alive! And being it seems that she knew where the Jade Palace was, and she helped you. We think that somehow she might know you!" Shifu explained to her.

"Well. Ok, but what does she look like?" Tigress asked as she and Master Shifu started for the door.

"She's about your age, very pretty, and surprisingly, she's a White Tiger!" Shifu said as he opened the door.

"A White Tiger?" Tigress asked as she pulled to a sudden halt.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Shifu asked as he turned to look at her.

"No, no. I'm fine!" Tigress replied. Though Shifu could tell by the look on her face, that she wasn't.

Then they left to go check on their guest. But on the way, they ran into Po and the rest of the Furious Five.

"Tigress!" they all cried out happily.

Viper slithered over to her and wrapped herself around Tigress in a hug. Tigress smiled a little.

"We're so glad your ok!" Viper said, smiling at her.

"Yeah! We were really worried about you!" Po said. Tigress looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks you guys. It's really nice to know you all care!" Tigress said. They all smiled.

"So, where are you two going? Shouldn't you be resting?" Crane asked.

"We're going to go check on our guest, to see if Tigress knows who she is!" Shifu explained to them.

"Well, can we come too?" Mantis asked. Shifu nodded.

"I see no problem with that! Come." he said. Then he continued on, with Po and the Five following close behind.

Shifu led them to the guest room and opened the door. He gestured them inside. But once inside, Tigress was in for _quite_ a surprise! She looked in the guest room and then towards the bed. She saw the White Tiger lying there. She gasped in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"No. It can't be!" Tigress said quietly. Still in shock.

"What's wrong? Do you know her?" Shifu asked. He looked at her and saw her shocked expression.

"Yes! Since I was a just a baby. She's my best friend. She's... well her name is, Shadow..." Tigress replied at last. Still unable to believe that her best friend was here in the Jade Palace. The one she had lost so long ago...

**So it would seem that this stranger is Tigress' best friend! Looks like Tigress has quite a few secret's. a brother. A best friend. And powers? And then what about Master Shifu? How does he know this, Tanis? Be sure to check back soon for more! And for those of you who **_**have**_** read this before. I sure hope you're enjoying this new and improved version!**


	8. A new friend!

**Alright. Here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! And I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far! So please, read, review and don't forget to enjoy!  
****Oh and jbecca. I actually am writing a story like that! It's about Shadow and her secret past. I will be posting it on here, as soon as I'm finished with this story!**

_Chapter eight: A new friend!_

Po, the rest of the Five and Master Shifu just stood there, staring at Tigress in shock. Unable to believe what she had just told them.

"Since you were a baby? That is, like, so... awesome!" Po said. Being the first one to talk.

"But. How have you known her since you were a baby, Tigress? You started learning the art of Kung Fu when you were six and you never told me about any friends!" Shifu said, wondering if his adopted daughter had been hiding something from him, all these years.

"Yes. I can see how this is a little confusing, but the way I've known her since I was a baby is because. She and I were born at the same time, back in my home village. We became the best of friends, from the moment we first saw each other. But, that's a long story too..." Tigress said. Unsure of how to explain it all.

*Deep in the bamboo jungle. In a secret hideout*.

"YOU WHAT?" a voice screamed out, causing nearby birds to take flight into the sky.

"What do you mean you left with out her?" Tanis yelled to the leader of the Shadow Ninja's.

She bowed down respectfully. "I'm very sorry, Master Tanis!" she said, "But those Kung Fu Masters came in and spoiled it all!".

"I see... well. For now, I will let you off the hook, but remember. I will not all ways be this forgiving!" Tanis told her. She looked up at him in shock.

"Yes Master, thank you Master!" she said, bowing her head

"Hmm. You are dismissed!" Tanis said with a slight growl.

She bowed one last time. Then she took her leave.

'_I wonder what Master could want with both the Tiger's?' _she thought to herself as she walked away from his throne room..

Tanis then sat alone in his throne room. He placed paws together and thought hard.

'_I must have those Tiger's! And soon. They are the key to ultimate power. But how do catch them...?' _Tanis wondered to himself. "That's it. LEON! Come here, right now!" Tanis yelled

Soon after he called, Leon appeared in the throne room.

"Yes, Master Tanis? You called for me?" Leon asked, as he stooped down into a respectful bow.

"My dear Leon. You know, that when we are at home, I want you to call me 'father'. I mean, I am really the only father you have! Ever since you were born, you parents never cared for you, because of your big sister, they didn't love you. Because _she_ was special! She and that friend of hers were the one's they had been waiting for, the ones who would bring peace, joy and happiness to their valley! And because of this, they never respected you. Only when I came and made thing's right, did you finally have a proper father! One who would love you no matter what!" Tanis said to him.

Leon just looked at the ground. He closed his eyes as memories began to slowly flood back into his mind.

"Oh, I am sorry for bring that up! I know how it hurt's you, to think of what they put you though." Tanis said. A sly smile on his face.

"It is alright, father! I understand, you did not mean to make me upset." Leon reassured his 'father'.

"I'm glad that you are alright. I _never_ want to hurt you, not like your parents did. But now that you are here, we have something that we need to talk about. You see, now that we know where both your sister and her friend are, we know where to strike! So I want you to come with me, we have some training to do, if you are to take them both on. And you know as well as I do, if they combine their powers, they will be unstoppable, and we can't have that!" Tanis said, rising from his throne.

Leon nodded and rose to his feet. Then followed after his 'father' as they went to prepare for the next fight.

*The Jade Palace. Later that night*.

"Everyone. I think it's time that you all went to bed! You've all had a very hard day and we will continue training tomorrow. So I believe you should all get some rest!" Shifu told his students.

They all nodded and bowed fist-to-palm style. "Yes, Master Shifu!" they all said in unison. All but Tigress.

"Master Shifu, with all due respect. I would like to stay with Shadow!" Tigress said.

Master Shifu turned to her. "And why is that? She is safe here, in the Jade Palace!".

"Well. If Shadow is still Shadow. She might get a bit jumpy. It's possible that she might think that she was captured by the Shadow Ninja's! And I'm afraid she might get herself into trouble, if she think's she trapped in there!" Tigress explained. Shifu thought for a moment.

"Hmm. Alright! I suppose that would be fine! If you need any help with her. Let us know!".

Tigress nodded and smiled slightly as she bowed to her Master. Then he and the rest of her friends headed on to their bed rooms. She sighed and walked into the guest room. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to Shadow's bed. She placed her head in her paws and watched her friend. Though part of the night, she would snooze. But she would never admit she had been doing that!

Though one time while she was 'resting her eyes', Shadow began to wake up.

But before Shadow had fully woken up, she had a dream, a very special dream!

In her dream, she saw herself and Tigress, both of them were chained to a wall. Their powers had been stolen from them, leaving them weak and defenseless. And it was done by the one person that both she and even, Tigress feared. The evil Master Tanis!

"No! No stay away from us! Please, don't hurt us! NO!" Shadow cried out in her sleep as she began to thrash around in her bed. Causing Tigress to wake up.

"Huh? What's going on?" Tigress asked aloud, as she began to look for any sign of danger.

But when she saw Shadow lying on the bed, talking and tossing about in her sleep. She understood.

"Shadow. Shadow wake up!" Tigress said to her softly. Gently shaking her.

A few moments later, Shadow slowly opened her eyes.

"T-Tigress?" She asked quietly. Staring at her friend. Tigress smiled at her.

"Hi, Shadow! Boy am I glad to see you're ok. I thought I had lost you! And, I see that you haven't changed one bit, as well." Tigress said to her. Still smiling. Shadow looked at her, confused.

"Why do you say that?" Shadow asked. Tigress chuckled quietly.

"Because, you were having one of your special dreams again!" Tigress explained.

"Oh. That's right, I was!" Shadow said quietly. Looking away from Tigress.

"Well, we can talk about it later if you want! But right now, you need to get some rest." Tigress said.

Shadow nodded, as a small yawn escaped her maw. Tigress laughed quietly at her friend.

Then Shadow closed her eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep...

**So yeah. There's the next chapter! I'll TRY to post another one tonight if I get time. I'm in a REALLY good writing mood, so yeah. But I'm sure you're all wondering about Tigress, Shadow, Leon and Tanis. What happened so long ago? And what are these powers that Tanis want's so badly? Be sure to check back real soon!**


	9. Introduction Time

**Guess who! So yeah. Sorry I couldn't get this up last night! I was almost finished, then I had to go to bed. Man! But yeah. I'll hush now, and let you get to reading...**

_Chapter nine: Introduction Time_

*The next morning*.

Tigress walked into the guest room, to wake her friend. She felt it was time that proper introductions were made.

"Shadow! Hey Shadow. It's time to get up!" Tigress said as she gently shook her friend. Shadow rolled over and tried to push Tigress away.

"Mmm, five more minutes, mom!" Shadow mumbled softly in her sleep.

"Shadow! I'm not your mom, I'm you best friend! Now get up!" Tigress said, more sternly this time.

"Oh, all right. Wait. Tigress? What are you doing here?" Shadow asked, still half asleep.

"I've been here last night and this morning silly! Don't you remember?" Tigress asked.

Shadow half shrugged. Tigress smiled.

"Boy, you really haven't changed!" Tigress said. Then Shadow's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! That's right. Now I remember. We talked last night, after I had my dream... heh I guess, I must have thought that was a dream as well. But boy, am I glad it wasn't!" Shadow said, a broad smile on her face.

"Well, now that your feeling better. I think it's time you meet my other friends!" Tigress said.

A look of worry crossed Shadow's face. Tigress cocked her head, confused.

"Do you think that, it's the right time to show myself to everyone?" Shadow asked. Worry still shown in her eyes. Tigress smiled caringly at her friend.

"Yes. I think it's time that we told them about us. And our powers!" Tigress said at last. Shadow nodded and slowly got out of her bed. Then she and Tigress went to find the others.

*Deep in the bamboo jungle. In the secret hideout*.

Tanis watched as Leon tried the new move he was teaching him, again;

Leon ran towards the Training Dummy. He leapt high over it's head and kicked at it, sideways. It flew across the room and into the wall. He charged at it, grabbing a sword off the floor as he did. He leapt high in the air and brought his sword down upon the dummy. Tanis smiled as he watched Leon kick the dummy one last time across the room. Then Leon walked over to him and stood at attention, waiting for his 'fathers' praise or disapproval.

"That's wonderful! I'm very proud of you, Leon! You have done a very good job!" Tanis said.

Leon beamed happily at his fathers praise. Something he rarely got from him.

"You may stop for now and go get something to eat! You must be starving by now, what with all that work you've just done!" Tanis said. Leon nodded and bowed politely.

"Thank you, Father" Leon said. Then he left the Training Room.

Tanis watched as Leon left the room. He smiled happily. "Soon, it will all fall into place. I shall be king over all of China. Shifu well know feel my wrath. The Tiger's shall fall. And their powers _will_ be mine! Hahaha!".

*The Jade Palace*.

Tigress led Shadow along the halls, looking for the friends. They finally found them in the dinning room, having their breakfast.

"Hey! Remember when Po broke the Training Hall?" Mantis asked. They all began to laugh.

"Yeah, that sure was funny!" Po said. Master Shifu then gave him an 'oh really' look.

"Heh, heh, yeah it was funny _after_ it was fixed!" Po said quickly.

Tigress and Shadow stood just outside the door, listening to them joke and have fun. Something they had not had growing up. Not after _he_ came, and took over their valley. After _he_ took away everything they held dear. And left them with nothing, but emptiness.

Shadow looked at Tigress. Nervousness filled her eyes. "Tigress. I don't know if I can do this! I don't know them, they don't know me. What if they don't except me! What do I do then?" Shadow asked. This question was one she always asked. She had been rejected so many times in her life. She had only a few _true_ friends as a cub. But that's a another story, for another time.

"Don't worry, you're with me! And they know that I was really worried about you, so I think you'll be fine. And believe me. Their not like the others were back at home. They don't care what you look like. As long as you're willing to do what's right and be yourself, you'll be fine!" Tigress reassured her.

"Well... if you say so!" Shadow said at last. Tigress smiled as she placed a paw on her friends shoulder.

"I do. So come on!" Tigress said as she led Shadow into the dinning room.

"Ah! Look who has decided to join us." Shifu said, looking up to see the two tigress' walk in. Everyone else looked up and smiled a greeting.

"Hi!" they all said together. Shadow smiled a little at them.

"Everyone. I'd like you all to meet my best friend, Shadow!" Tigress said. A small smile on her face.

"Hello everyone!" Shadow said quietly and shyly.

"It's really nice to meet you, Shadow" Po said. A grin on his face.

'_Boy, he sure is nice!' _Shadow thought. _'Maybe I've finally found a home!'._

Shadow looked at Tigress' friends. They varied from a Panda to a Praying Mantis. She smiled at them all.

"Shadow. This is, Po, Crane, Mantis, Viper, Monkey and Master Shifu!" Tigress said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Shadow, why don't you tell us a little about yourself!" Shifu suggested. Shadow looked at him, unsure of what to say next.

"Well... I don't know exactly were to start. It's all very complicated!" Shadow said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well if you want, you could try to tell us over breakfast. I'm sure your very hungry!" Shifu said.

Shadow soon had a wide grin on her face at the sound of food.

"I'm I ever!" Shadow exclaimed.

Shifu smiled. Then Po went to fetch her and Tigress something to eat. While Shadow and Tigress sat down at the table.

"I hope you like dumplings!" Po said hopefully. Shadow looked up at him, as he placed a bowl of steaming dumplings in front of her, and smiled big.

"Oh yes! I love dumplings. I haven't had any in _so_ long!" Shadow said. Po smiled at her.

'_I think I'm going to like her a lot!'_ he thought as he sat back down to finish his breakfast.

Tigress looked at her friend and smiled. She was so glad to have her back after all this time apart...

**So yeah. There's the next chapter! Hopefully the next chapter will be a little more interesting! So yeah. Please let me know what you thought and be sure to check back soon for the next chapter!**


	10. The Truth Comes Out!

**Hey all! Here's the next chapter! Oh and one thing I'd like to mention. If you EVER see anything you think I should work on, in my stories. Something you think I should try to fix when writing. Please, **_**please**_** tell me! So yeah. Read, review and enjoy!**

**Oh and I would like to thank, BrokenSoldier for his help with this chapter! Thanks SO much, dude! You REALLY helped me!**

_Chapter ten: The Truth Comes Out!_

"Well. I guess I should start right at the beginning!" Shadow said, after she had finished her dumplings.

The others waited for Po, as he picked up everyone's bowls and sat back down, ready to hear what all she had to say.

"Let's see. Well, my parents moved from India, in search of a peaceful valley to raise me in. At the time, India was in the middle of a huge war, and they feared for my safety. In the haze of the onslaught, they fled to China, and not long afterwards, they met up with Tigress' parents! They said that my parents could come and live with them and the rest of their kind in their valley! It was a safe place to raise little ones, and soon after, Tigress and I were born, and amazingly, at the very same time! When the other Tiger's looked at us they realized that we could almost be twins. When the elders of our village heard them say that, they went to a special cave that was near to our home. Some of the older cubs had found it, and it was _filled_ with all kinds of special drawings! Apparently these drawings told the story of two Tiger's that would come and bring peace to our valley, and we matched the description and the story! So it meant that we were the ones that they have been waiting for. That very day we were brought together for a special ceremony. We were given these necklaces that help us control our powers! The ones that we need to bring peace to the valley!" Shadow explained. The others stared at her and Tigress in shock.

Shadow looked at Tigress and she nodded once. Then the two of them both pulled two beautiful matching necklaces out of their vests. Tigress' was Red and Orange, while Shadow's was a mix of Blue.

"Whoa!" Po said. His fan-boy self was beginning to show, yet again.

"Unbelievable!" Shifu exclaimed, "I've never seen anything like these!".

"I could understand that!" Shadow said, as she placed her necklace back into her vest.

"Yes. These are very special, they give us the power. Fire powers for me. Water powers for Shadow!" Tigress said. Shadow turned to look at her, confused, while the others tried to take in what had been said.

"H-how did you know I had Water powers?" Shadow asked. Tigress sighed.

"When I was still very young, a pure White Wolf came to me and taught me how I would unleash my powers when the time was right. I asked her if she knew where you were, though she told me that she didn't. She said that she was going to try to find you, and that she wasn't sure what had happened to you, but she told me that you controlled Water!" Tigress explained. Shadow stared at her, her mouth gaping in shock.

_'She never told me she found, Tigress!' _Shadow thought.

"Now _that_ is really cool!" Po said. Shadow shook her head and brought her thoughts back to the present.

"Yes it is, but why didn't you tell us before, Tigress?" Viper asked. She slithered over to Tigress and looked up at her, questioningly.

"Yeah! You've been hiding a lot of things from us, Tigress!" Monkey said. The others nodded in agreement.

"That's right! First we find out you have a brother, then we find out that Shadow has been your best friend since you were born, and now you have special powers! What gives?" Crane asked. The others continued to nod.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you. Circumstances, up until this point in time, never called for such information." Tigress said, almost sadly.

"That's right! Everyone would have known about us by now, had that awful Tanis not ruined it all..." Shadow said sadly. She closed her eyes and hung her head sadly.

"Tanis? What does he have to do with this?" Shifu asked suddenly, causing everyone to jump slightly.

"Well... it was a few days before our birthday. Tanis came out of no where and took over our valley and made our parents work for him! At the time, we were too little to fight, and it just got worse when he took Leon from us." Shadow said. Tigress looked at her friend and she could have swore she saw a small tear slip down Shadow's face.

"Yes! You see, Leon never felt that he got the respect he should; he thought that it was our fault, since we were special and all. But that wasn't true; my mother and father loved him very much. He was their first son, so he was just as special as us!" Tigress said. Shadow looked up from the table and continued for her.

"But, Tanis tricked him. Leon went to his side. Then the great battle came; there was no way our parents or the others could stop Tanis and his followers, so our parents told us to make a run for it, and that's what we did! But we got separated. Some of the kids were able to stay together, but Tigress and I had to spilt up because of his men. After that, I found a small cave were I raised myself!" Shadow explained

"And I somehow found my way, to the Bao Gu Orphanage!" Tigress said. Then she turned to Shadow. "But Shadow, how did you escape Tanis's men? I thought that they had captured and killed you!" Tigress said. Shadow smiled.

"That's what they thought to! When I was running away, I fell into a huge hole in the ground! But luckily for me, it made them think that I was dead. They left and later that night I climbed out and ran off. I soon found the cave, and that's where I lived for just about all my life!" Shadow explained. Tigress nodded.

"That is quite amazing, girls, but if you want, I say we should get some training in before it gets to late." Master Shifu said.

They all rose to their feet. "Yes, Master Shifu!" they all said in unison. Even Shadow. Then they all made their way to the Training Hall.

"Hey Shadow, do you know how to do Kung Fu?" Po asked as they walked along.

Shadow smiled mischievously. "Oh, wait until you see me in action!" she said. Po smiled at the challenge.

"Well, why don't you and Po have a sparring match!" Master Shifu suggested.

Po and Shadow smiled at each other. Then they hurried off to the Training Hall to get it going...

**Well, there ya go! Hope you all liked it! And to those of you who have read it already and have read Shadow's secret past, on Nick. I don't think you were expecting Tigress' 'visitor' were you? That's what I thought;). Well. Don't forget to review and I guess I better get working on the next chapter! Later!**


	11. Friends and Enemies!

**OK. So as you can see. Another chapter tonight. What can I say? I'm bored! So yeah. Enjoy! Hopefully, I'll have another one up tomorrow sometime! So yeah. Don't forget to leave your review's! They tend to get me excited and more likely to write! (Hint, hint!).**

_Chapter eleven: Friends and Enemies!_

*Deep in the bamboo jungle. In the secret hideout*.

Tanis paced back and forth, slowly in his throne room. Then his personal messenger came in.

"Where have you been? I called five minutes ago!" Tanis exclaimed angrily. The duck cowered down in fear.

"I'm sorry, my liege! But I had to give my password to your personal guards, _five_ times!" he said.

Tanis stared down at him, then continued his pacing. "I will deal with them later. Right now, I want you to go and find my son, Leon and the Shadow Ninja's! I want them in here ASAP!" Tanis said.

The messenger nodded, bowed, then left the room as quickly as he could.

Tanis stopped his pacing. He walked over and up to his throne. He sat down and stared at the empty floor. His mind was flooded with everything possible. His son's training. The capture of the Tiger's! Nothing could calm his mind. He had tried everything. Until it came to the last thing he could try. He called an emergency meeting with his greatest warriors!

Soon, Leon and the Shadow Ninja's came hustling into the room.

"You called, Master Tanis?" Leon asked, as he and the Shadow Ninja's bowed to him. He smiled.

"You may rise!" he said. Leon and the Ninja's rose to their feet and awaited his orders.

"I am very glad you all could make it. You see, now that we know where those hateful Tiger's are. We can make our plans to attack and capture them!" Tanis explained. They all nodded. And stood at attention.

Then the leader of the Shadow Ninja's, slowly raised her paw up into the air. Asking for permission to speak..

"*sigh* Yes, Tanani? What is your question?" Tanis asked, slightly annoyed.

Tanani stepped forward. She pulled back her hood to reveal a Black Panther. With a White tear drop on her forehead. And her claws were _pure_ White. So White, they were almost see though! But her most striking future, were her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of Silver. Shining, even in the darkness of the room.

"I just want to know one little thing..." she said.

Tanis began to tap his foot on the floor, "Yes...?" he asked impatiently.

"Why _are _we trying to capture these Tiger's? What good are they for us? I mean, aren't they _just_ Tiger's?" she asked. Tanis growled and almost faceplammed in annoyance.

"They are _not_ 'Just tigers'! They are the _key_ to ultimate power! I must have them if we are to take over China! I _will_ have them!" Tanis yelled. He then began to shake his head and pace up and down the stairs.

They all continued to stared at him. He soon found control as some of them began to whisper. He snapped his fingers and they quickly stopped.

"If you have nothing to say, that the rest of can hear. Then say it later!" Tanis growled.

They immediately stopped. Tanis slowly began to smile. "Now then. Let us get back to our plans! We must conquer China, at any means necessary!" Tanis said evilly. His warriors nodded. Tanis smiled. "Now. As to _how_ we do it. Is the fun part!" he growled as he walked back up to his throne and sat down. He motioned for the other to follow suit. They all sat on the floor. And waited for what their Master had to say.

*The Jade Palace Training Hall*.

Po and Shadow walked out into the middle of the Training Hall. Po began to bounce around excitedly. While Shadow remained still. She smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest and watched Po bounce up and down with excitement. She quietly chuckled at him. He reminded her _so_ much of her when she was a cub.

"Come on, Shadow! You don't have to be scared. Just 'cause I'm the Dragon warrior, doesn't mean I won't go easy on you!" Po said. He stopped his bouncing and got into his Kung Fu Stance. Shadow just smiled at him.

"I wouldn't worry about that Po. If Shadow is half the fighter she was when we were kids. You won't need to go easy on her!" Tigress said as she threw a small smile Shadow's direction.

Shadow and Po then bowed to each other. Po got into his Kung Fu Stance. And Shadow did the same. Then the fight started. And Tigress was _right_! Shadow was amazing. She ran towards Po, and leapt high in the air, coming down behind him. He tried to counter with a Round House Kick, but Shadow ducked down, sweeping her legs under his. Po fell flat on his back.

"Come on Po, you can do better then that!" Monkey yelled out to them as he and the others laughed.

"Oh yeah? You try fighting her!" Po yelled back as he spun around on his head and leapt to his feet.

"Maybe I will!" Monkey replied with a laugh. Shadow turned her head and smirked at him.

"After I'm done with Po, I don't know if _anybody_ will want to fight me!" Shadow teased. A broad grin on her face.

Then she jumped up quickly, she back flipped and kicked Po in the stomach. He grabbed his belly and doubled over. Then when he wasn't looking, she ran over to one of the support beams and climbed up it. Then she ran along the rafters that held the roof in place.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Po asked as he looked over at the other's, hoping for some help.

"Sorry Po, you know the rules. We can't help you, we're just watching!" Tigress reminded him. He frowned at her. Monkey started laughing again.

Then suddenly. Shadow jumped up and pulled the blinds across the top of the Training Hall, where the window was open, casting many shadows on the floor and equipment.

"Oh, that's just great! Now I can't see!" Po complained. He squinted his eyes, trying to see through the darkness.

'_Just how I like it!' _Shadow thought as she crawled along the rafters on all fours. She smiled happily to herself. Then growled playfully.

"Huh? Shadow were are you?" Po called out into the darkness. But she didn't answer him. She just continued to walk along the rafters. Waiting for the moment to strike.

"Grr!"  
"Come on, Shadow! Show me where you are!" Po called out again. He looked all around. But couldn't see her anywhere. _'Grr! Where is she?' _Po thought as his eyes searched the darkness.

Tigress looked up and saw two bight blue orbs shine in the dark. She knew it was Shadow. She watched as Shadow positioned herself right above Po and crouched down. Ready to pounce.

"I'm right here!" Shadow growled. Then she pounced on Po.

"Ahh!" Po cried out in surprise as Shadow jumped right on top of him, sending him to the ground with a _thud._

"*Clap, clap, clap* Well done Shadow! You certainly live up to your name." Shifu said, smiling.

Shadow bowed to him thankfully, then turned to Po. She stuck her paw out to help him up.

"You are an amazing fighter, Po. And a _very_ worthy opponent!" she said as he grasped her paw.

"Why... thank you, Shadow!" Po said. She hauled him to his feet and he smiled at her.

They both bowed to each other. Then walked over to the others, who were still standing on the side lines..

"Your fighting skills have increased so much, Shadow! Where did you learn to do Kung Fu?" Tigress asked, when Shadow and Po joined them at the side.

"I mostly trained myself! But. It's kind of a long story." Shadow said. Tigress watched her friend. Shadow stared at her paws. A look of remembrance on her face. Then Shadow smiled as she began to blush slightly at the thought of one friend in particular.

"Well, I'm sure we will have time to hear it! If you would like to stay here with us." Shifu said. She looked at him. Then slowly began to smile.

"Oh yes, Shadow! Please stay!" Viper said, slithering over to her. "it would be _so_ nice to have another girl in the palace!".

"Yeah! And I want to know how you can hide in the shadows like that!" Po said. Shadow smiled.

"All right, all right. I'll stay. It would be nice to have a place to call 'home' again!" Shadow said. A shy grin began to creep up on her face.

"Then let's get you settled in!" Shifu told her. She smiled at bowed politely to him.

"I'll take Shadow to her new room. The rest of you, get some training in!" Shifu said. Po and the Five nodded. And ran to their favorite training equipment. Then the two walked out of the Training Hall...

**Alright. There you have it! Shadow is staying at the Jade Palace. But what is Tanis planning? And also. What does Shifu know about Tanis? Oh I guess you'll just have to wait and find out! So yeah. Please leave your review's and be sure to check back soon! Bye all!**


	12. Explaining Time

**Alright. FINALLY got time today to get this worked out. Goodness. I've REALLY got to work on that… Oh well. Enjoy!**

_Chapter twelve: Explaining Time._

*The Jade Palace. Student Barracks*.

"I do hope you enjoy your new room, Shadow! And I hope you can find this place, to be like home soon." Master Shifu said. He and Shadow stood in the door way of her new room, which was right next to Tigress'.

"Thank you for putting me by Tigress!" Shadow said. Master Shifu smiled

"I thought you would like that. To be near someone you're more familiar with!" he replied.

"Thank you, Master Shifu. For all the kindness that you and the other's have shown me. Even though you didn't know who I was or if I was a bad guy, I mean, 'girl'. You were all so kind to me! It mean's so much to me. All my life. People have been afraid of me. Or they treat me like I'm some outcast. Most of the time. No one even gave me a chance! So for you to welcome me in, with open arms. It really… it's a wonderful change!" Shadow explained. He nodded and smiled.

"But, I would like to asked one question, if you don't mind, Master Shifu".  
"Yes, Shadow. Is something wrong?" Shifu asked.

"No, no! Nothing's wrong, it's just... I was just wondering. How do you know Tanis?" Shadow asked. She walked into her room and looked around. He sighed, a deep sigh.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to think about this again. But I guess that it's time that someone knew.. I know him because... he was a student of mine!" Shifu said at last. Shadow's eyes went wide in shock at what he had said.

"What?" Shadow exclaimed as she spun to face him. Her eyes wide in fear.

"It wasn't for very long. But it was long enough for him to learn the basics of Kung Fu. And to learn the location of the two Tiger's, who were to bring peace to the Kin-Do Valley. When he found out, he packed what little he had and left the Jade Palace without a single word. When I found this out, I tried to stop him! But he slipped away during the night and I've never heard from him again. Until now!" Shifu explained.

Shadow stared at him, wide eyed. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't believe what she had just heard him say to her.

"D-do you mean to say that, because he lived here. He found out where we lived?" Shadow asked, trying to take it all in. She walked over and sat down on her bed. Her head was spinning with questions.

"Yes and no, Shadow. What I mean is. It is my fault that he found you! Please understand, I never knew he had those intentions in mind!" Shifu said. Shadow smiled at him.

"Oh don't worry! I understand that you didn't know what he was planning. And I also know. If you had known, maybe what happened, wouldn't have! But. My mother once told me. 'Everything happens for a reason'. I know that it must have happened for some reason! It's just not clear to us, yet!" Shadow said

"Thank you for understanding, Shadow. I do hope that your stay will be happy here!" Shifu said as he started away from the door. Shadow smiled happily.

"I _know_ I will! With all my new friends here, I _know_ my stay will be wonderful!" Shadow said happily.

Shifu smiled. Then he left her to get settled in.

*Deep in the bamboo jungle. In the secret hideout. In the Shadow Ninja's Barracks*.

"Tanani. You _know_ you're not supposed to question what, Master Tanis says. Do you want to end up on his bad list like those Tiger's?" a Black Wolf asked. Tanani was walking to her room, with her oldest understudy.

"Fin. You _know_ I don't want that! I just wanted to know _why_ he wants them. Is it so wrong to want to know why?" Tanani asked.

"If I were you, Tanani. I would listen to Fin!" someone said from the shadows.

Tanani began to growl under her breath. "What do you want, Leon?" Tanani complained.

Leon stepped out of the shadow's and walked over to them. "I just wanted to make sure that the leader of the second greatest fighting force, wasn't about to end up in the Master's dungeon!" Leon said. A smirk on his face.

"Oh thank you, Leon! It's so nice to know you care." Tanani replied as she rolled her eyes. "And what do you mean, 'second greatest fighting force'?".

"I mean, that nothing is better the Kung Fu. No matter how good you are at hiding in the shadow's. It won't beat Kung Fu!" Leon said. A broad smile on his face.

Tanani growled. "Just because you're Master's favorite! Doesn't mean you have to rub it in, Leon.".

"Who said anything about _me_ being the favorite?" Leon asked sarcastically.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know!" she growled back.

They continued to argue. And in doing so, they failed to notice that, Tanis was standing in the shadow's, watching them.

'_They act _just _like children sometimes!' _he thought as he watched Tanani _trying_ not to slug Leon in the face. 'Well. As long as they do as their told. They will be given a place to rule. Because soon, it will be all mine! Heh, heh, heh...".

*The Jade Palace. Student Barracks*.

Before, Master Shifu had left, Shadow asked if she could rearrange her room, to the way she liked it. He agreed. So that was what Shadow was doing when she heard a knock on her door.

"Can I come in?" a voice asked from outside.

Shadow smiled. "Sure Po! Come on in!" she called. Soon, the Panda appeared in the door way.

"Hey, Shadow! What are you doing?"

"Oh, Master Shifu said I could fix up my room! I'm trying to make it like… well like home!" Shadow told him

"Cool!" Po said. A grin on his face. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Did you need me for something?" Shadow asked, turning to face him.

"Well... I was kinda wondering. Do you think that _maybe_ you could teach me how to hide in the shadow's! You know, like you did back in the Training Hall? Cause that was like... awesome!" Po said.

Shadow was surprised that the Dragon warrior wanted _her_ to teach him something!

"Sure Po! I'd love to teach you, but only if you do me a favor." Shadow said as a mysterious look crossed her face.

"Sure! I mean, I _am_ the Dragon Warrior after all. I can handle anything you throw at me!" Po said proudly

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Then what was that, back at the Training Hall?"  
"Um... I was just taking it easy on you! Yeah, that's it...".

Shadow chuckled to herself. "If you say so! So here's the deal. Do you think you could tell me more about, Tigress?" Shadow asked. Po looked at her confused.

"It's just. It's been so long since I've seen her. I barely know her!" Shadow said sadly. "She still seems to be the same Tigress I knew. But something about her seems. Different!".

"Oh! That's easy. Come on, I'll tell you all about her over some noodle soup!" Po said happily.

"Heh, heh! Alright. We can do it over lunch!" Shadow replied.

Po jumped up and down happily. Then they headed to the kitchen...

**Ok. There's the next chapter! Sorry about posting it so late! It's called; LIFE! And mine is OVERLY busy! So yeah. Please don't forget to review and be sure to check back soon!**


	13. Planning and Training!

**Ugh... I FINALLY got time to write today! I'm so tired right now, so if this is REALLY bad. I'm sorry! I haven't been feeling well today, so yeah. I hope it's good!**

_Chapter thirteen: Training and Planning!_

*The Jade Palace. Dinning Hall*.

"So yeah. That's about it!" Po said after he finished explaining to Shadow a little more about Tigress and how she had been. What they all had been doing. And just about anything he could think about.

"Wow! She really hasn't changed much from when we were kids! She was always the leader! She was born to lead!" Shadow said, smiling to herself. Then she looked up at Po.

"Thank you, Po. For telling me so much about her. And now, I guess it's time to hold up my end of the deal! Let's head over to the Training Hall and do some shadow training!" Shadow said, winking at Po. He laughed at her joke.

"Now then. What would be the best way to train a Panda, how to hide in the shadow's?" Shadow asked, no one in particular. Po thought for a moment.

"Well. I really don't know. Maybe we could... I really don't know!" Po said with a laugh.

"Well. Let's just head over to the Training Hall and we'll just figure it out as we go!" Shadow said.

"Ok then. Let's go!" Po said happily. Shadow smiled at him and they got up from the table and left the room.

*Deep in the bamboo forest. In the secret hideout*.

"Blah, blah this, and blah, blah that! 'Leon's so perfect! Why's is he the favorite?'. Ugh. Why can't she just excepted the fact that I'm Tanis' only child and most important. _Favorite _child!" Leon complained as he walked back to his room. He had just finished arguing with Tanani, yet again. They always seemed to be arguing.

"She's probably just jealous. Though who could blame her? She's not the leader of the greatest fighting force on the earth! She just leads the second greatest! Kung Fu is the greater, and nothing will be better! Not as long as I'm around. Father taught me the way's of Kung Fu, and even though my sister and that pathetic Shadow do it. It will always be better. No matter what!" Leon muttered to himself.

But what he didn't know, was that Tanis had followed him. He watched as his 'son' walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He smiled as he walked back to his throne room.

'_My son is wise. Much wiser then I ever thought he would be! I am very proud of him and what he has become. I just hope, that when the time comes to finish the Tiger's once and for all, he will be ready for the task…' _Tanis thought as he walked along the many hallways.

Just then, his personal messenger came, bringing him the news he had been waiting for.

"Master Tanis!" the messenger said, bowing to him. "I have done as you have told me to do!".  
"And what news do you bring me, from the Jade Palace?" Tanis asked. An evil grin crossed his face.

"I have spied on the Master's of the Jade Palace. And have found out that both the Tiger's are staying there. And they have their necklace's with them!".  
"Excellent! Just as I expected. Gather the Shadow Ninja's, and Leon as well. Tell them to meet me in the throne room. It is time that we made our plans to attack!" Tanis said with a growl.

"Yes, Master Tanis. Right away!" the messenger said. Then he hurried off, to do his Master's bidding.

'_Soon every thing will fall into place. Soon my plan will come together. Soon Shifu will feel my wrath! And Tiger's will be mine! But now. I must go and ready my team for the up coming battle at hand!' _Tanis thought. Then he turned and walked away.

*The Jade Palace. Training Hall*.

Shadow watched as Po tried, yet again, to master the move she had dubbed, 'Shadow Escape'. But each time, the Panda failed. And each time. Grew more frustrated.

"It's ok, Po! Just try it again." Shadow said calmly. She stood on the side lines, and watched as Po got into position again.

"Ok! I got this!" Po said as he tried it again. But sadly failed.

He ducked behind one of the Wooden Warriors. But his overly large belly stuck out.

"Can you see me?" Po called out, from behind the warrior. Shadow sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry Po! But I can." Shadow said sadly.

"Aw man! I'm never gonna get this!" Po said. He stepped out from his hiding place and plopped down on the floor. He was very frustrated. Shadow walked over to him and bent down to his level.

"Oh Po... you can do it! It just takes time and _lot's_ of practice! Here, let me show you how to do it again." Shadow said, trying to encourage him. So that he wouldn't give up. He looked up at her and nodded.

She smiled. Then stepped back into the shadows and held very still. She didn't move a muscle. And she slowed down her breathing to the very minimum. And just like that. She disappeared.

"WHOA! How do you _do_ that?" Po exclaimed. Shadow stepped forward again and reappeared in the light. Her fur shined in the sun shine as she smiled at Po.

"I don't know! But I think it helps that I'm Black and White. It seems that my dark coloring helps me blend into the shadow's! So you _should_ be able to do it! You just need a little more practice, that's all!" Shadow told him. He nodded and smiled at her.

"Ok, Shadow. I'll keep practicing! Hey, do you think we could practice more, later? 'Cause right now. I'm hungry!" Po said, as he began to rub his stomach.

"But Po! We just ate!" Shadow said. A look of surprise on her face.

"Yeah, but that was then, and this is now! And we did _so_ much training, that I think we should get something to eat!" Po said. Shadow rolled her eyes. But smiled.

"Ok, ok! You win. We can go and get something to eat!" Shadow said as she started to laugh.

"Hey! You just did something I've never seen you do before!" Po said. A playful grin on his face.

"What in the world are you talking about, Po?" Shadow asked, very confused.

Po smiled even more. "You laughed!" Po said. Shadow cocked her head to the side, slightly. Then shook it, as she chuckled and started to head for the kitchen.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Po yelled as he took off running after her...

**Well. There you have it. The next chapter is now complete! Sorry. I'm bored! And trust me. Thing's will start to heat up soon! And when I say heat up. I mean **_**hot**_**! So yeah. Don't forget to leave your review and be sure to check back soon!**


	14. The Plan is almost Complete

**Ok. Here's the next chapter! Here's hoping that things will heat up soon! But yeah. Don't forget to review! And most importantly. Enjoy!**

_Chapter fourteen: The Plan is almost Complete._

"Mm, mmm! That was _good_!" Po said happily as he finished off the last of his dumplings, with a smile.

"Man, Po! You sure like to eat a lot!" said Shadow, surprised.

"Oh yeah! I don't know what I'd do without food sometimes!" Po replied. Shadow just stared at him and smiled.

"So, Po. Here's my next question. How in the world, did _you_ become the, Dragon Warrior?" Shadow asked.

Po began to laugh, while Shadow cocked her head to the side, questioningly.

"Let's see. It's a _long_ story!" Po said. Shadow settled back into her chair.

"I've got nothing but time!" she replied. Po smiled. Then began his story.

*Deep in the bamboo jungle. The secret hideout. Tanis' throne room*.

Tanis sat on his throne, concealed by the shadow's. Just as he liked it. He watched as Leon ran in. followed by the Shadow Ninja's. Each Ninja wore their trademark Black pants, shirt and cloak. That had a deep hood on it. While Leon wore a Black and Blue training uniform. Tanis smiled as they bent down on one knee.

"You may rise!" he said from the shadow's. They each did as they were told. They rose to their feet and stood at a sharp attention.

"I'm glad to see you're all here!" Tanis told his team. He smiled an evil smile at them. Then Tanani stepped forward slightly.

"Master Tanis! Why have you called us here yet again?" Tanani asked, clearly annoyed.

Tanis growled quietly under his breath. "I have called you here because, it is time to strike!" Tanis said with a growl.

"And just _how_ would you know that?" Tanani asked. Her teeth bared slightly.

"Tanani!" Fin whispered warningly, as he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back into their line. She turned to look at him. A scowl on her face.

"Now, now! It is all right, Fin! If Tanani wishes to question me, that is her choice to make! But for now, she will have to wait. We must make our plans to attack. And _now_!" Tanis yelled down at them. Each of them cringed at this. Even Leon.

"Now we know where the Tiger's are staying and we know they both have their necklaces with them. So if we are to capture them. We must strike soon. Or they will escape our grasp!" Tanis explained to them.

They all looked at one another. Then began to nod their heads in agreement. Even Tanani. Though she still had a scowl on her face. It was clear that she didn't like her Master.

"Excellent! Now then. This is our plan of attack! We will go down, into the far side of the Valley of Peace! We shall terrorize the helpless citizens and basically run amuck! Does everyone understand?" Tanis asked.

They all nodded their heads. Each had a smile on his or her face. Tanis bared his teeth happily.

"Wonderful! Now I'm sure you all are wondering, 'when will we strike'? To answer that. We will strike tomorrow! They won't know what hit them!" Tanis said with a smile. His team all grinned at his plan.

'_Soon. It will all be _mine_!' _Tanis thought happily as he watched his team begin to talk among themselves. Making their own plans for the attack.

*The Jade Palace*.

Po soon finished telling Shadow all about how he had become the Dragon Warrior. How he had defeated Tai Lung. And then Shen as well!

Then Master Shifu came in and told Po that it was time for his daily training. So Po said good bye to Shadow and complained the rest of the way to the Training Hall. And since Shadow had nothing else to do, she decided that she would go and find some place quiet. Where she could just sit and meditate. And she found the prefect place on top of the Jade Palace. Where she could watch the sun set.

It was a place that she felt at peace. Something she had not felt in a very long time.

"*sigh* It sure is beautiful up here!" Shadow quietly said to herself. She looked around. She saw the clouds drift slowly through the sky. And she watched as the sun slowly began to set upon the horizon.

"Yeah, it sure is!" someone said, causing Shadow to gasp and jump. She turned around to see Tigress walk up behind her. She smiled at her as Tigress sat down beside her.

"Oh Tigress... it's just you. You scared me there for a minute!" Shadow said, blushing slightly.

"Sorry. But what are you doing up here, Shadow? I figured you be working some more with Po. From what I've heard, he's very excited about learning how to hide in the shadow's!" Tigress said.

"Well, Master Shifu came and told him it was time for his training!" Shadow explained. Tigress nodded.

"You still haven't answered my question!".

Shadow sighed. "I was trying to find some place that I could just sit and think. Some place that I could find, peace!" Shadow said quietly. Tigress turned her head to look at her friend.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Tigress asked her. Shadow looked down at her paws.

"Well. There is one thing..." Shadow said slowly.

Looked at her and gave her an, 'I'm ready when you are' look. Shadow smiled at her friend. Then began.

"It's. About my dream..." Shadow told her. Tigress slowly nodded her head.

"Ah! I see. What did you see?" Tigress asked. But when she saw the look on Shadow's face. She knew it wasn't good.

"I saw you and me. We were chained to a wall. Our powers had been taking from us! Then I saw Tanis. He just walked up to us, with this evil look on his face. Laughing with pure glee. I begged him to stay away from us. But he just kept coming! He wouldn't stop. He just kept coming. I was so scared, Tigress! I didn't know what to do!" Shadow said. Tigress watched as tears started to roll down her face.

"Tigress. What if it becomes real? What if he really comes for us?" Shadow said through quiet sobs.

Tigress placed a comforting paw on her shoulder. "Shh! It's ok Shadow. I will not let him hurt you! I lost you for to long, to let him take you away from me again!" Tigress said, trying to calm her friend down.

Shadow closed her eyes, as tears continued to fall from her face and down into her lap.

"Shadow, we're some place safe! Our friends won't just stand by and watch us be taken away. They'll fight for us and they'll help us! No matter what."  
"Really?" Shadow managed to asked through her sobs.

"Really" Tigress told her. A small smile crossed her face. Then she rose to her feet.

"Come on. Let's go and get you cleaned up a little bit before dinner! We don't want to worry the other's now, do we?" Tigress asked.

"No, I guess we don't!" Shadow said, forcing a smile.

Tigress nodded in approval. Then she flipped forward and jumped off the roof. Shadow watched her touch down, on all fours. Then turn to look up at her.

"You coming, or what?" Tigress called up to her, as she rose to her back feet. Shadow grinned at the challenge.

"You bet!" she called back. Then she stepped away from the edge. She backed up a few feet. Then made a running leap. She jumped high in the air and performed a summersault. Then she landed gently on her back feet, next to Tigress. She looked at Tigress and smiled.

"Impressive!" Tigress said. Shadow just smiled at her friend. Then they made their way inside.

"Tigress?"  
"Yes, Shadow?"  
"Do you think that, I should tell the other's about my special dreams?" Shadow asked.

Tigress stopped. And thought for a moment.

"I think that it might be a good idea. Then if you have another one, and I'm not around, they won't be so surprised!" Tigress suggested. Shadow nodded at her friends suggestion.

"Alright. I'll tell them at dinner!" Shadow said at last.

Tigress nodded. Then they continued on the to the Student barracks...

**Ok. There's the next chapter! Man, why is it (at least to me), seem that my chapters are REALLY boring. Am I losing my edge or something? Ok. I need to work on that... Don't forget to review! I need to know if I'm boring everyone to death or not!**


	15. To the Valley of Peace!

**Ok. Next chapter coming at you! I hope you all enjoy this one!**

**Oh and Hi Purplily! Good to see you've 'hunted me down'. We'll talk more on, Nick! Unless you get a thing here too! Then we can message here! But yeah. Believe me. I need some professional criticism! BrokenSoldier already gave me some and believe me. It helped! So yeah. And if any of you want to give me some 'professional criticism'. Feel free to do so!**

_Chapter fifteen: To the Valley of Peace!_

*The Jade Palace. Shadow's Room*.

Tigress watched as Shadow wiped her face dry, with a cloth. She wiped one side down. Then stopped and just stared at herself in the mirror. Tigress walked over to her. She took the cloth from Shadow's paws and gently wiped her face. Shadow was one of the only people that made Tigress feel. Different!

"There, all better!" Tigress said. She laid the cloth down and looked at Shadow.

"No more tears?" Tigress asked her. Shadow looked up at her and smiled.

"No more tears!" she said. Tigress nodded once.

"Come on. I think it's time for dinner. What do you say?" Tigress asked.

Shadow nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, I guess we should... " Shadow said at last. She looked up at Tigress and smiled.

Then they headed back to the dinning room, as they had that very morning. When suddenly, Shadow got this strange feeling. A feeling she knew all to well. She was about to have another dream.

"Tigress!" Shadow said in a shaky voice. She reached up and grabbed her friends arm. Tigress turned back to look at her. And saw how scared Shadow was.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Tigress asked quickly. She could feel Shadow shaking.

"I don't think we'll need to tell the others about my dreams!" Shadow told her. Tigress watched as Shadow's eyes began to dart back and forth.

"Are you about to have another one?" Tigress asked her. Shadow nodded slowly.

"I'm getting that feeling again..." Shadow said slowly. Tigress knew she had to do something soon. Shadow could go into her dreams quickly sometimes.

"Alright. Come on! The Dinning Hall is just up ahead!" Tigress said. Then she took off running. She grabbed Shadow's paw and drug her along with her. But Shadow still drifted more and more into her dream.

"Tigress, I think that you might have to explain everything about my dreams. I don't think I can make it! My dream is coming and it's not going to wait!" Shadow told her. They continued to run. But when she said this. Tigress sped up.

"Ok. Just try and hold out as long as you can!" Tigress said. Shadow nodded slowly.

Then they rounded the corner and saw the other's sitting there at the table talking. Po was standing over the stove, cooking, with looked like, Secret Ingredient Soup. They all looked up when they saw the two tigress' run in.

"Tigress, Shadow, what's wrong?" Shifu asked them. He could see the fear on Shadow's face and the worry on Tigress'. He knew something was wrong.

"Tigress, I think I need to sit down..." Shadow said, through quivering lips.

"Po, can you fetch Shadow a chair?" Tigress asked quickly.

Po ran to fetch a chair as fast as he could. Which of course, wasn't very fast. But this _is_ Po!

"Here you go, Shadow!" Po said as he set down the chair.

"It's ok, Shadow. Just sit down and let it come. I'll be right here when it's over, so don't worry!" Tigress said.

Shadow just nodded her head slowly. Her eyes were still darting back and forth. Like she couldn't focus.

"Tigress! What in the world is going on? What's wrong with Shadow?" Shifu asked quickly. Tigress turned to face her Master.

"Yeah! Just look at her now!" Mantis said, pointing to the White tigress.

They all turned to look at her. She was just staring out into space, her expression, completely blank. As if no one was even in the room. Almost as if she wasn't even there!

"Don't worry. She's alright!" Tigress reassured them. She stood by Shadow. Knowing that she could have another dream, like the one she had the night before.

"Ok. But what's going on?" Crane asked. Everyone nodded. Then they all turned to look at Tigress. All of them wondering what she knew about this.

"*sigh* She's having one of her special dreams!" Tigress said at last. The other looked at her, confused.

"'Special dreams'? What are those?" Po asked. They all watched Tigress with curiosity. Even Master Shifu.

"When Shadow has a 'special dream'. She's looking into the future! She see's what could happen in the future, either now or far away!" Tigress explained. The others stared at her in pure shock. None of them knowing what to say.

Po was the first one to find his voice. "WOW!" Po exclaimed. A broad grin soon appeared on his face.

"That is quite amazing, Tigress. Can she have these dreams whenever she chooses?" Shifu asked. Tigress shook her head.

"Sadly, no! She can only have them when they come to her." Tigress explained.

And while they were talking. Shadow continued to have her dream.

*Shadow's dreamscape*.

Shadow looked around. She saw herself and Tigress. They both looked out and saw Po, Shifu and the rest of the Five, fighting with none other then, the Shadow Ninja's. Shadow looked around and saw Tanis. She growled when she saw him. But then she saw a sudden blast of wind. Followed by a lightening bolt. Then she saw herself and Tigress reach up for their necklaces, that hung freely from their necks. They held them tightly in their paws. Then a bright light soon followed. And they changed. Their fur colors changed, as did their clothing. Shadow watched in amazement. Then she felt her dream ending. And she knew she would be leaving her dreamscape soon.

*The Jade Palace*.

Tigress continued to explain things to her friends about Shadow and her dreams. It had been about five minutes since Shadow had entered her dream.

"Well. When will she come out of it?" Po asked. Tigress sighed.

"I really don't know. It could be minutes. It could be hours! But she _should_ come out of it soon! I just hope this dream is happier then the last one." Tigress said quietly. And she said the last part, almost to herself.

But before anybody could ask what she meant, Shadow came out of her dream.

"Whoa..." Shadow said slowly. She still stared forward. Not really focusing on anything in particular.

"Shadow, what was your dream about?" Tigress asked her. Shadow didn't respond. Tigress gripped her arm and shook her gently. Shadow still didn't say a word. She just turned to look at Tigress and smiled.

*Deep in the bamboo jungle. In the secret hideout. The Shadow's Ninja's barracks*.

After Tanis dismissed his team. They went to pack what they would need for their upcoming battle.

"I _still_ don't understand why, Master Tanis want's those Tiger's so badly! And why won't he tell us what their so called _powers_ are? I just don't get it!" Tanani complained to herself as she packed a bola net and a rock sling that she had made.

"Hey Tanani! You ready to go?" Fin asked, walking into her room. He had a small backpack, slung across his shoulders.

"Yeah, I think so. I just want to make sure that I've got everything I need!" Tanani said.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pure Black dagger. It had been her fathers. She stuck it into her belt and walked back over to her bed, where her bag rested. Fin walked further in, and watched her curiously.

"You know!" he said suddenly, causing Tanani to just slightly. "you really shouldn't judge the, Master! It's not exactly good for your health, ya know." Fin said. Tanani rolled her eyes at the thought of her Master.

"I know, I know. I just don't understand what he plans on doing with those Tiger's! Why can't we just get some sort of army to take over China? If you ask me. That's all we need, not some weird powers!" Tanani said.

"I know, you think you could do it better, am I right?" Fin asked. Tanani stopped and thought for a moment. Was that _really_ her reason? Or was it something else that kept her from running away. She stood there, as two reasons popped into her head, of _why_ she hadn't run away.

"You bet, your right!" Tanani said after a moment. "I could rule this place _way_ better! But there are two reasons, I've stayed as long as I have. One, I won't leave you guy's behind with him. We're a family! And I won't leave my family behind. Two, I sort of owe him." Tanani said with a growl.

Fin looked at her, confused. "What do you mean you 'owe him'?" Fin asked. Tanani sighed deeply.

"I mean. That when I was still very little. My mother and father worked for Tanis. But then not long after I turned seven. I caught River Fever. Then not to long after, my mother and father caught it too. They had never caught it when they were kids. And that being said and the fact that Tanis kept us hidden. They never had a chance..." Tanani said sadly. Fin watched her and could have swore he saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Tanani! I'm so sorry!" Fin apologized.

She huffed. "Yeah. Everyone was sorry!" she said, growling under her breath.

"Are you ok, now?" he asked sincerely. And for once in a _long_ time. She didn't snap at him. She just turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah... I'll be ok, for now. But I'll be better when I'm not Tanis' slave!" Tanani said. She smiled at the thought of being free someday.

"Hey! Are you guy's ready yet?" a voice called from the hallway. Soon it's owner appeared in the door. A Cheetah, with a mix of Black and Brown spots appeared. She had Blue eyes and a scar going down the middle of her left eye. Tanani smiled at her other understudy. While Fin blushed slightly at the sight of her.

"Yes, Sola. We're coming!" Tanani told her. The young Cheetah smiled. Then Tanani grabbed her bag, and followed Fin and Sola down the halls, to meet up with the others.

"'Bout time you all showed up!" Leon said. He was leaning against a tree outside Tanis' hideout. He had a smirk on his face. Tanani bared her teeth at him.

"Oh hush, Leon! My team and I like peace and quiet before we go on a mission. OK?" Tanani yelled at him angrily. Leon just rolled his eyes in reply.

"Ah! I see you're all here! If you're all ready. Them let's start our conquest of China!" Tanis said. An evil grin on his face.

"Yes, Master Tanis!" they all said together, bowing their heads. Then they followed Tanis deep into the bamboo trees.

'_Soon we shall arrive! Soon those Tiger's powers will be mine! Soon. It will _all _be over! Heh, heh. Beware little Tiger's, because soon, you will be calling me, Master!' _Tanis thought, as he led his team, to the Valley of Peace...

**Ok. There's the next chapter! Hope it sounded ok! And YES BABY! Longest chapter yet! WHOO! Sorry. I'm FINALLY in a good mood! But I'm sure you're beginning to wonder if the villains will **_**really**_** win this time! Guess you'll just have to wait and see! New chapter, coming soon! But until then. Don't forget to review and well. Later!**


	16. Almost there!

**Ok. I'm back with another chapter! Maybe this one will be less boring! But I don't know... We'll see! And sorry about the wait. Been OVERLY busy today! So yeah...**

**Oh and thanks SO much for the help, Purplily. I'll try to work on that in future chapters! And yeah. It's still there, it was updated as well today! So yeah. It wasn't deleted. (This time...). But once again. Thanks SO much for the help! I know. I have problems with that sometimes. But thank you very much! And keep up with the telling me what to fix! I need to know it! So yeah. Thanks SO much and if you see some of that stuff in this chapter, it's because I finished this one BEFORE I saw your review and it's almost my bed time, and I don't have time to fix it. So yeah. I'll be working on that in future chapters! Ok. Gonna hush and let everyone get to reading...**

_Chapter sixteen: Almost there!_

*Deep in the bamboo jungle. 100 miles South*.

Tanis led his team through the dense forest. He held his head high. He know that his conquest of China would begin soon. And that no matter what. He would finish off those awful Tiger's, once and for all!

While his thoughts rested on the day he would sit on his throne, ruler over _all _of China. Tanani's thoughts were other places. She still thought about her parents. It hurt her to think that because of her catching River Fever. That they died. Her team followed close behind her, while Leon stayed close to his 'father'. But one time, Leon turned back and looked to Tanani. He saw how depressed she looked.

'_I wonder what's got Tanani down? I didn't think I teased her _that _hard…' _Leon thought as he watched her. _'maybe I should talk to her?'._

After thinking that. Leon walked towards Tanani, hoping to ask her what was wrong. As he did, one of the, Shadow Ninja's, walked over to stand beside Tanani. He looked at Leon and growled under his breath. He had a crush on Tanani, but would never admit it. But he showed it by the way he would protect her.

"I hope you're not going to bother, Tanani, Leon! She's been having a _really_ hard day!" he said, defending Tanani.

Leon turned to look at him. He could see his features, even under his deep hood. He was a Jaguar. He had Black fur, but he also had brown patches underneath his eyes. That curled up around his eyes. Which were green. Leon smiled at him, then turned back to Tanani.

"Oh. Don't worry, Strak! I'm not going to bother her. Nah, I just want to talk with her!" Leon said. He smiled at Tanani. She just eyed him. Wondering what in the world _he_ wanted to talk to her about.

She turned to Strak and smiled. "It's ok, Strak! He can talk with me. But if I need you, I'll let you know. Alright?" Tanani asked

Strak eyed Leon with a death stared. Then nodded his head and walked off. Then Leon asked his question.

"So. What's bothering you, Tanani? I've _never_ seen you this distracted!" Leon said. Tanani looked at him, and saw actual concern on his face. And for a minute she didn't know what to say! She never would have thought that Leon could actually care about someone, other then himself and Master Tanis!

"Well..." she began. But she stopped and looked at Leon. Expecting to see a smirk on his face, that he had tricked her. But all she saw was genuine concern.

"I'm. I'm just upset about my parents, that's all..." Tanani said quietly.

"Your parents? Why, what's wrong with them? Do they need some help or something?" Leon asked quickly. Which surprised Tanani very much.

"Why are _you _so concerned about my parents?" Tanani asked him. She was leery of Leon sometimes. This being one of them.

"Well. To be honest! I guess since _my _parents didn't love or care about me. I sometimes get worried about other parents loving their children!" Leon explained.

Tanani stared at him. She could almost have sworn that she saw a look of regret cross his face.

"Are you _sure_ your parents didn't love you? Or are you just listening to what Tanis told you about them, again?" Tanani asked him.

He looked up at her. She had just asked the very question that he had wondered his whole life. Did his parents really not love him? Or was it all just a lie?

*The Jade Palace. Dinning Hall*.

Po, Master Shifu and the Furious Five, still stood in the Dinning Hall. Watching Shadow. She continued to smile and stare at nothing in particular. Tigress grabbed her arm again and shook her.

"Shadow! What was your dream about?" Tigress asked her yet again.

"My dream?" Shadow asked still half in her trance.

Tigress rolled her eyes and growled quietly. "Yes, Shadow! What was your dream about? What did you see?" Tigress asked again

Shadow shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "I-I saw us! All of us. And I saw Tanis and the Shadow Ninja's! You were fighting them!" Shadow said, point to Po, Master Shifu, and the Five, minus Tigress. "Then Tigress and I reached for our necklaces. We held them in our paws and then. The most _amazing _thing happened! We changed. Our fur colors changed, and so did our clothes. It was _amazing_!" Shadow exclaimed.

They all just stood there. Staring at her in shock. None of them knowing what to say. Soon they all found their voices and began to ask questions all at once. All but Tigress. Who, for once, really didn't know what to say.

"Well, what did you look like?" Crane asked.

"And what about your clothes?" asked Viper.

"Were you guy's like, totally _awesome_?" Po asked. He began to bounce up and down excitedly.

"Please, please! One at a time." Shadow said, holding up her paws to try and get them to stop.

They stopped and waited for her to answer all their questions.

"Thank you!" Shadow said with a slight sigh of relief. Then Master Shifu held up his paw politely.

"Yes, Master Shifu?" Shadow asked.

"Do you know where the fight was? Or when it will happen?" Shifu asked. Shadow sighed.

"I'm afraid not! I can't always tell when thing will happen. Or even where they will be!" Shadow said sadly.

"Incredible! All of what you have told us is amazing. I've never heard of anyone changing their fur color!" Shifu said.

Shadow knew this was quite a shock, but she was still very surprised that Tigress hadn't asked any questions.

"Hey! Are you ok, Tigress?" Shadow asked her friend. Tigress shook her head, bring her thought's back to the present.

"Huh? Oh! I was just thinking about what you said. About our necklaces and us. It's just. It's a lot to take in!" Tigress said at last. Shadow just smiled at her caringly.

But then, a messenger flew in. And the news he brought with him was horrible.

"MASTER SHIFU!" he cried out in fear.

"What's going on? What's so urgent that you must come in here yelling?" Shifu asked him, his tone showed slight anger.

"*pant* The far side of the Valley of Peace *pant* is under attack!" The messenger yelled. Fear written all over his face and in his eyes.

"WHAT?" Tigress cried. Her fur stood up on end, as anger began to course through her body.

"It's just as I said! The Valley of Peace is under attack!" he cried. He began to pant fearfully.

"We understand that! But who is it? Who is attacking the village?" Viper asked him. She slithered over to the frightened Goose. Trying to console him in some way.

"I-I-I don't know! We just know that there were eight of them and they were being led by a fearful, Lion, a _huge _fearfulLion!" the messenger explained. When he said that. Tigress' eyes went wide in slight fear. While Shadow began to tremble. She was absolutely _terrified_.

"Y-you mean their here? I-in the valley of peace?" Shadow asked. Her voice was shaking just as badly as she was. "They've come for us! I just know it" she cried as tears began to spill down her face.

"Hey! It's going to be ok! Just remember what I told you, alright?" Tigress asked, as she placed a paw on Shadow's shoulder, trying to calm down the frightened feline. Shadow nodded her head slowly and Tigress smiled at her. Surprising the others slightly.

"Come on! We have to stop them before they destroy the Valley of Peace!" Tigress said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then they all ran through the doors, down the steps. And towards where the villains were attacking the Valley of Peace...

**Ok. There we have it. Don't worry. Things will heat up REALLY soon! I promise! So yeah. Don't forget to leave your reviews and be sure to check back soon for a new chapter!**


	17. Preparing for Battle!

**Ok. Finally got time to write the next chapter! Hope you all like it! So yeah. Read, review and most importantly. Enjoy!**

_Chapter seventeen: Preparing for Battle!_

Po, Master Shifu, The Furious Five and Shadow all ran through town. One thought was on their minds. Stopping Tanis. Well. All but Shadow. Her mind wasn't on the mission or the battle ahead of them. Her thoughts were drifting to something, Master Shifu had told her, right before they had left.

*Fifteen minutes ago*.

"Just remember, stay near Tigress or any of the other's and don't be afraid, fear can cause you to panic. Which can cause you to stall!" Shifu told her. Shadow cocked her head in confusion.

"'Stall'? What does that mean?" Shadow asked him

"I have taught my students that when you stall, that you are so afraid, that you can not move at all! It can be devastating in a fight. And it can bring sure defeat if you are not careful!" Shifu explained. Shadow nodded.

*Real time*

'_Man. I sure hope I don't get _that _scared! I don't want to let Master Shifu or the others down…' _Shadow thought as she walked along with the others. She just stared at the ground as she walked.

"Hey Shadow! Are you ok?" Po asked. Coming to walk beside her. Shadow shook her head and looked over at Po.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine, thanks Po." Shadow said quietly. Po looked at her. He knew she wasn't really fine.

"Are you sure? You look kinda down!" Po said. Shadow just kept her head down, and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking. That's all..." Shadow told him. He knew something was wrong. But he thought it would be best not to push it. So he changed the subject.

"Well ok. If you say so! So you ready to do some Kung Fu?" Po asked. He began to bounce up and down on the spot. Punching the air happily with his fists. Shadow couldn't help but smile at her new friend. Even though she was about to face her worst nightmare. She still smiled.

"If it means, that we beat Tanis once and for all and that I can finally sleep in peace, again. Then yes!" Shadow said. She raised her head. She knew that for as long as she could remember. She had been running from her past, and everything from it as well. But now. It was time to end this!

Soon. They found where the attack had been. As they walked through the streets. Even Tigress felt sadness for these people. Some had lost everything. Just as she and Shadow had, so long ago.

People stood on the streets, now homeless. Some houses had walls and roofs broken in, while some houses stood no more. Not one of them could believe what they saw. All the ruins and the now homeless families.. It was heartbreaking. And it was _more_ then personal to Tigress and Shadow.

"I can't believe he went this far. Just for our powers!" Tigress said. She looked around at the burned houses.

Shadow felt a tear slip down her face. "He always said that he would do anything and everything to take our powers. I just never thought it would come to this." Shadow said sadly.

So many thoughts came into her mind. Where was Tanis? Why would he do this? What good is destroying the village? These people didn't do anything wrong! And the one thought that had haunted her for so long. When _will_ it ever end?

Then she saw a young bunny standing by another burned down house, clutching a small doll. She was crying and she was all alone. Shadow walked over to her.

She bent down to the little bunnies eye level. "Hey. What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked quietly.

"I can't find my mama and papa!" she sobbed. Shadow smiled sweetly at her.

"I'll help you find them!"  
"Y-you will?"  
"You bet! Hang on. I'll be right back." Shadow told her. Then she walked back to the others.

"Master Shifu. With your permission; I'd like to help this little girl find her mama and papa!" Shadow said.

Shifu thought for a moment, then nodded. Shadow smiled and walked back to the little girl.

"Um. Can I help, Shadow? Please?" Po asked. Master Shifu smiled.

"Alright, Po. Go on! But be sure to catch up with us soon. And don't let, Shadow, out of your sight!" he said.

Po nodded and ran off after her.

"Hey, Shadow! Mind if I help?" Po asked, catching up with her. Shadow smiled.

"Sure. I'd love some help! Thanks Po." Shadow said with a smile.

As they walked away from the others. They began to talk among themselves.

"She sure has a way with kids!" Mantis said with a laugh.

"She does at that. She always has." Tigress said. A small smile crossed her lips. "In fact. When we were kids. She was the only one who could talk with Leon, without making him mad. Not even my parents could do that! I really think she kinda liked him. And I think that he might have liked her. If only he hadn't changed...".

Then they saw Po and Shadow heading back. They told them that they had been able to find the little girl's parents.

Then they fell back in line with the others, as they walked though the village. But what they didn't know. Was they were being watched.

"Master. When can we attack?" Tanani whispered

The Lion smiled evilly. "Soon... but remember, do _not _attack until I give the signal!" Tanis whispered back with a growl. Tanis, Leon and the Shadow Ninja's were hiding up on the roof, of one of the buildings that still stood. They watched our heroes walk towards them. Tanis began to smile more and more. Then Tigress and Shadow both sensed something. And they knew it wasn't good.

"NOW!" Tanis yelled.

Tanani and Leon pounced on Tigress and Shadow, ready to take them down. But they were ready for them. They both flipped backwards just in time. Leaving Leon and Tanani to hit the ground. Roll over and jump to their feet, just as quickly as they had pounced on them.

"Looks like you're both still fast on you're feet. Just like when you were kids!" Leon mocked, as Tanis and the rest of the Shadow Ninja's jumped down from the roof to surround them.

They all got into their Kung Fu fighting stances. Ready to fight for their friends.

"You will _not _take them, Tanis! Or their powers!" Shifu said "Ah! Master Shifu. My once and former Master. How good it is to see you again." Tanis said as he bowed to Shifu. He came back up, smiling evilly.

"Wait a second. Did he just say 'former Master'? He's joking! Right Master Shifu?" Po asked, looking to his small Master with confusion written on his face.

The Five turned to look at him as well. Everyone stared at him with confusion. All but Shadow. Who just stood there. Staring at Leon with hurt and sadness written on her face. Leon turned to her and growled. But when he saw her face. Something stirred inside him.

"No, Po. He is _not_ joking. I _was_ his Master. But that was a _very_ long time ago. And things have changed. _He _changed! And I hope that you haven't forgotten that Tanis! I hope you haven't forgotten that I am no longer your Master. Not after what you have done back then and right now!" Shifu said angrily.

"Oh no, Shifu! I haven't forgotten. But what you don't know is; I am the Master now... ATTACK!" Tanis yelled to his team.

Leon and the Shadow Ninja's ran forward, just as the Kung Fu Master's did.

And the battle began. Some people ran. Some people stayed. Some were afraid. Some wanted to see the great battle. But _all_ wanted the Kung Fu Master's to win...

**And so. It would seem that the battle has begun. But who will come out the victor? The villains or the Masters? And for those of you who have read this. NO SPILLING THE BEANS!;D. But don't worry. I know you won't! So yeah. Review and don't forget to come back for the battle!**


	18. Fight then Flight!

**Ok. Sorry about the long wait, and it's FINALLY! IT IS HERE! "What's here?", you ask? THE EPIC FIGHT SCENE, THAT'S WHAT! Sorry. I just caught up with one of my FAVORITE authors story. Check him out. His name is, Moody Shadow. He is just AWESOME! So yeah. Enough blabbing about his awesome story. ON TO THE FIGHT SCENE!**

_Chapter eighteen: Fight then Flight!_

Po, the Five, Master Shifu and Shadow all charged forward. Ready to strike the evil villain's down.

"HA! You can try to beat me, Shifu! But you can _never_ stop me!" Tanis yelled as he lunged at Shifu.

Then everyone tool on a partner.  
Shifu took on, Tanis;  
Po took, Fin;  
Viper attacked, Sola;  
Monkey went for, Strak;  
Crane took on Wen;  
Mantis ran at, Sol;  
Shadow lunged at, Tanani;  
And Tigress took on her own brother. Leon.

"Come on, kitty cat! Make your move!" Tanani teased Shadow.

She growled and replied angrily, "I will. When the time is right"

Then Tanani lunged at her.

"Ah! I see you've trained your students well, Shifu. I am impressed. _Very_ impressed indeed!" Tanis said to the small Master as they fought. But Master Shifu was unfazed by this.

"Huh! Your pretty good, for a big fat panda." Fin said as he threw a punch at Po.

"I'm not a big fat panda... I'm THE big fat panda! And don't you _ever_ forget it!" Po replied as he blocked the attack.

The punches and kicks were flying. Both sides fought extremely hard. But neither side seemed to be winning.

"You really _have_ grown stronger since we were Cubs, big sister!" Leon said as he blocked yet another of Tigress' attacks.

"You bet I have, little brother!" Tigress yelled over the noise of battle.

"Well it's to bad for you, sis! I've grown stronger as well..." Leon said. A smirk on is face. Tigress just growled in reply.

Then Leon sent a powerful kick in Tigress' direction. He hit her knee. Then when she began to double over. He jumped up and kicked her again. This time, sending her to the ground.

Shadow saw Tigress hit the ground and gasped. Then she saw Leon get ready to hit her again. He smiled evilly. And he would have hit her, had Shadow not stopped him.

"You stay _away _from her!" Shadow yelled angrily, as she kicked Tanani away and jumped on Leon. She sent him to the ground. He grabbed her and they began to rolled on the ground. As they did so, Shadow yelled out to Tigress. "Hey Tigress! Wanna change partners?"

Tigress smiled at the challenged and leapt to her feet and charged Tanani, and yelled back to Shadow, "Sure Shadow! Have fun with Leon!"

Leon rolled over and held Shadow to the ground. "What do you care, if I had hurt her? She doesn't care about you! Just like she never cared about me."

"LIAR!" Shadow yelled as she flipped him over and pinned him to the ground

"Do you really think I would lie to you, Shadow?" Leon asked. Shadow stopped. She wasn't sure _what_ to believe.

"All I know, is Tigress _does _care about me! And she cares about you too!" Shadow said. She was ready to defend Tigress to the last breath

"Listen to yourself, Shadow! Why would she care-"  
"NO! You listen to me. Tigress cares about you, she always has!"  
"No, she doesn't!" Leon yelled.

Shadow growled and lifted him up and smashed him into the ground.

"Leon! She cares about you. _I _care about you! But you _never _listen!" Shadow cried. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Do you know how much it hurt, when you never cared back? I loved you, Leon! And you turned you back on us, when we needed you most!" Shadow said, as she looked as if she could cry.

"No, Shadow. I don't know how much it hurt! But I know how much _this _will hurt!" Leon said as he pulled his arm around and unleashed his claws. He swung upward and clawed Shadow's face. She pulled back from him, releasing him from the hold she had on him. She grabbed her face as it began to bleed. Then Leon leapt up and kicked her right in the stomach.

"AHH!" Shadow cried out in pain. She flew into the air and hit the ground hard. She lifted her head as everything began to spin. She tried to focus, but couldn't. The last thing she saw, was Leon sauntering up to her. Laughing and a broad smirk was on his face. Then it all went black.

"SHADOW!" Tigress cried. She tried to run to her friends side. But Tanani pounced on top of her. Tigress rolled around on the ground, with Tanani holding on tightly. Tanani, then began to pin, Tigress' arms behind her back. Tigress tried to get her off, but she felt something sharp poke her arm. She looked around and watched as her vision began to become blurry. And then it all went black.

"HA! You have fought well, Shifu. You and your students alike. But now, thanks to your foolish students. We have what we came for. And so this fight is over!" Tanis said, an evil smile on his face. He glanced over at the two unconscious tigress'. The others did the same.

"You will _not _take them, Tanis. I won't let you!" Shifu said. He stepped forward and got ready to fight again.

"Yeah! We won't let you take them either!" Po said. He and the rest of the Furious Five walked up to stand next to their Master. While the Shadow Ninja's stepped back and stood next to Tanis. Then Leon and Tanani stepped out of their group, walked over and picked up, Tigress and Shadow, getting ready to make a run for it.

"Nice try, Shifu. But you can _not_ win this time. FLAMING LIGHTENING STRIKE!" Tanis yelled. Then a blast of pure white light, flooded the area, blinding our heroes. Just long enough to let the villains get away.

Taking, Tigress and Shadow with them...

**Well, well, well. Looks like the villains are winning! But I'm sure you're wondering. Will Tanis **_**really **_**take Tigress and Shadow's powers? Will the Jade Palace Master's be able to find them? WILL THE VILLAINS WIN! Sorry... Well. Check back soon for more!**


	19. Find and Seek!

**Alright. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! And also. Please, please, **_**please **_**review! People! I **_**live **_**off your review! DO NOT BE CRUEL! I **_**NEED**_** YOUR REVIEWS! So yeah. Read, **_**review **_**and enjoy! **

_Chapter nineteen: Find and Seek!_

_Recap from last chapter:_

_**"Nice try, Shifu. But you can not win this time. FLAMING LIGHTENING STRIKE!" Tanis yelled. Then a blast of pure white light, flooded the area, blinding our heroes. Just long enough to let the villains get away.**_

_**Taking, Tigress and Shadow with them...**_

"Wh-what happened?" Po asked, still half dazed from the technique that Tanis had used on them.

Everyone began to jump to their feet. They all looked around. Each thinking the same thing.

"Oh on! Where are Tigress and Shadow?" Viper asked quickly. They all had fear and worry written on their faces.

"Their gone... Tanis has won." Shifu said sadly. They all looked to their Master in shock. Not wanting to believe what he had just said.

"NO! We can get them back. We have to!" Po said. A look of determination on his face.

"Yeah! We can do it. I know we can!" Monkey said. The others began to nod in agreement.

"But. We have _no_ idea where they are! How will we find them?" Crane asked. The others also nodded at that.

"Well... I _might _know where their taking them. But it's just an assumption." Shifu said

"Where? Where is it? Where are _they_?" Po asked quickly.

Shifu sighed and replied, "It's deep in the bamboo jungle. I used to train some of my students there. It's where I trained Tanis, so long ago."

"You mean. You really _did_ train him, Master?" Viper asked. He nodded sadly.

"Yes. I really did train him. But at that time. I had _no_ idea of, his intentions!" Shifu told them

His students nodded in understanding.

"We know that, Master Shifu! But. What _were _his intentions?" Po asked.

"His intentions, Po. Were to find out where two Tiger's lived. Two _special _Tiger's. The ones who are to bring peace, to the Kin-Do Valley!" Shifu explained. The others stared at him in confusion.

"'The Kin-Do Valley'? Where's that, Master?" Mantis asked, as he walked over and hopped up on Po's shoulder.

"It is where, Tigress and Shadow were born. It is the valley they will someday bring peace to. It is their home!" Shifu said. They all looked at each other. Unsure of what to do next.

"What do we do _now_, Master Shifu? _How_ are we going to get them back?" Viper asked.

"Well. I believe we should head off, for the bamboo jungle, before it get's to late!" Shifu said. The others nodded quickly. Then they all took off running as fast as they could. To save their friends!

*Deep in the bamboo jungle. In the secret hideout. Tigress and Shadow's jail sale*.

"Unh... what happened...?" Tigress asked quietly. She slowly sat up and placed both paws on her head. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened. She opened her eyes and looked at her arm. She saw that someone had wrapped a bandage around it. It was where she had felt the prick! Then she slowly looked around and saw Shadow lying on one of the other beds. She was still unconscious.

Tigress slowly got to her feet and carefully made her way towards Shadow. She knelt down beside the bed, and looked at Shadow. She frowned when she saw her better. She could see why Shadow hadn't woken up yet. Shadow had taken a good hit to her head. And the place, under her right eye, where Leon had cut her, was still bleeding. Staining her white fur.

Tigress shook her head and said sadly, "Oh Shadow... what _am _I going to do with you?"

"Well. You could force her, to hand over her powers! And while you're at it, You could give me your powers as well. That is. If you know what's good for you _and _for her!"  
"*gasp* YOU!" Tigress growled. Her face going from one of sadness to one of anger.

"Yes _me_, my dear!" Tanis said mockingly. He walked to the door way and smiled at her. He fangs bared.

"Go away, Tanis! You know we're _never_ going to give you our powers!" Tigress said angrily.

"My, my! You certainly have a _temper_, my dear!" Tanis said. Tigress growled angrily at him.

"You should know why. You took over my home. You took my brother from me. You killed my family. You separated me from Shadow. And now. I can had kidnapping to the list! How's that for an answer?" Tigress yelled at him.

"You _really_ need to calm down, my dear!" Tanis said calmly. But his face still showed it's evil look.

"Stop calling me 'dear'. I am _not_ your dear! Got it?" Tigress asked, as she rose to her feet stared angrily at him. But all he did in return, was stare back. With the coldest and heartless stare he could give her.

"You really should get some rest, my dear. Tomorrow we will start working on getting _my_ new powers!" Tanis said, as he turned and walked away.

"I AM _NOT_ YOUR DEAR!" Tigress yelled at him as he walked, calmly away from her.

'_She maybe feisty. But I'll get though to her. After I tell her what will happen to her precious Shadow, if she refuses to listen. She'll be more then happy to comply!' _Tanis thought as he walked away from the furious Tiger.

Tanis continued on walking. He was heading to his throne room. He wanted to go somewhere, that he could just sit and think about the day he would soon take over China. But on the way, he passed by Tanani, Sola and her twin sister, Sol. Sol looked very much like Sola. But she has, hazel eyes. And a scar down the side of her neck. She and Sola got their scars at the same time. Tanis smiled in greeting to them.

"Why, hello girls. Where are you heading off to?" Tanis asked sweetly. Tanani just rolled her eyes and stared at the ground, while Sol and Sola did all the talking.

"Master Tanis." Sol said, bowing her head politely. "we were about to go do some training!"

"Yeah! And then we were going to go and get some dinner." Sola said with a smile.

Tanis stared at them, a smile on his face as well. "Ah! Well, I hope you have some fun. But when you're finished, if you have time, I'd like you to take some dinner to our 'guests'. That is, if you don't mind!" Tanis said, glancing over at Tanani. But she refused to look back at him.

"*sigh* Yes, Master Tanis!" Tanani said. Growling under her breath.

Tanis just smiled "Good! Well, _do _enjoy yourselves!" Tanis said. Then he walked away.

Sola then turned to Tanani. "Tanani. Why don't you like the Master?" she asked, after Tanis turned around the corner and was out of sight.

"*sigh* I-it's a long story..." Tanani said, closing her eyes sadly. Then she looked up at Sol and Sola, as if asking not to ask just yet. They both nodded their heads in understanding. Then the three headed off to train...

**Ok. There's the next chapter! Once again. **_**Please **_**review! Guys. I live off those things! They give me the extra boost, I need to get the next chapter going! So please. REVIEW! So yeah. Until the next chapter. Later!**


	20. The Plan Comes Together!

**Ok. On to the next chapter. I'm overly bored. So yeah. Just do as always. Read, **_**review **_**and enjoy! And also. One other thing. LONGEST CHAPTER YET! YES! WHA HOO! Sorry. Gonna hush now...**

_Chapter twenty: The Plan Comes Together!_

*The bamboo jungle. Main trail*.

"Are we there yet?" Po asked. And for our heroes, what seemed like the millionth time today!

They all rolled their eyes as Shifu addressed him, "No, Panda. We are _not_ there yet! And by the looks of it. We won't make it there tonight. It will be dark soon and we shouldn't continue on in the dark. We'll make camp here for the night!"

They all stopped. Though none of them wanted to.

"Do we have to stop, Master? Can't we go on just a _little _more?" Viper asked. The others nodded.

"Yeah we *yawn* can go on more..." Po said sleepily. He rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake.

"No, Po. You're all to tired to go on. Tigress and Shadow need us to be strong, if we are going to save them!" Shifu said. They all nodded their heads sadly and walked off in different directions to gather supplies and make camp for the night.

*Later that night*.

Po and Monkey sat around the small fire that they had stared. They talked quietly with each other.

"So, what do you think will happen when we reach the hideout?" Monkey asked. Po stared at the ground.

Then he shrugged and replied "I don't know... all I know is we _are_ going to get Tigress and Shadow back. No matter what!" Po said. Monkey nodded.

They talked quietly for a little bit longer, when Shifu walked over to them. They both stopped talking and bowed their heads, while placing one fist to an open palm.

"Po, Monkey. I think it's time you both went to bed. It's very late and we need to get an early start in the morning!" Shifu told them. They both nodded, then rose to their feet. They bowed and said in unison, "Yes, Master Shifu". Then they walked off to their pallets.

Then Po stopped and turned back to his Master. "Yes, Panda. Is there something you wanted to talk with me about?" Shifu asked, without even turning around. Po stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. Then spoke.

"Um. What do you think Tanis will do to them?" Po asked. Shifu felt his ears drop down at the thought of what he might do.

"*sigh* I don't know Po. I just don't know..." He replied quietly. Po nodded, then walked over to his pallet. While Master Shifu, stood there. Thinking about what could be happening to his foster daughter and her friend.

*Deep in the bamboo jungle. The secret hideout. Tigress and Shadow's jail cell*.

Tigress sat beside Shadow's bed. She watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, as she slept. She wasn't going to let Tanis hurt her. She would _never _let him, hurt her. Not without a fight!

Then, Tigress' ears perked up as she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She growled when she saw Tanani and two other girls walk up to the door. She could see they had two trays with food on them.

"Hello Tigress! How are you doing?" Tanani asked sweetly.

Tigress stared at her in anger. Then she turned away from her, to look down at Shadow, worried.

"Ah! I see your friend hasn't woken up yet. Shame really. I was looking forward to taking _both _of you to see Master Tanis!" Tanani said. Then she unlocked the door and walked up to Tigress. A smirk on her face.

Tigress stood up, so that she was eye to eye with Tanani and stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked. A growl coming up in her throat, at the thought of facing Tanis again.

"I mean, that you are coming with me, _now_!" Tanani said. She waved a pair of cuffs in front of Tigress' face.

Tigress scowled and replied, "No, I'm not going with you. I will _not_ leave Shadow behind, not in her condition!"  
"You do _not_ have a choice, Tigress! If you refuse to come with us. Then we will take her instead. The Master does not care if she is awake or not. If we have to take her. We will!" Tanani said, pointing a finger towards Shadow. Tigress was caught in the middle.

She looked over at Shadow. She didn't want to leave her. But she would not let them take her and hurt her.

She sighed and said, "Fine. I'll go with you. But don't you _dare _put a scratch on her!"

She placed her paws in front of her, and let Tanani cuff her.

"Oh don't worry!" Tanani said, her teeth bared in a smile "_We _won't hurt her. But I'm afraid I can not speak for Leon or my Master!"

Tigress growled. But Tanani grabbed her, and shoved her towards the door, while Sol and Sola walked over to a small table on the side of the room and placed the food down that they had brought with them.

As they left the room, Tigress took one last look at Shadow. And she wondered if it would be her last.

Tanani, Sol and Sola led Tigress along a long hallway. Tigress tried to note every turn. If she could get back to Shadow and they could escape. Then they needed to know _how _to get out!

Finally, Tanani pulled to a halt and watched Tigress, while Sol and Sola opened two huge, elaborate doors. Tigress watched as they opened them and reviled a throne room. She looked around and noted everything in it. One wall had two sets of cuffs hanging from it. The other was lined with different types of weapons. Everything, from swords to nun chucks! And in the front, up a small flight of stairs, was a huge throne. It was hidden in the shadow's. But Tigress could still see who sat upon it. She saw his eyes. His golden red eyes.

"Ah! Welcome my dear, Tigress. I do hope your stay has been nice so far. But if it hasn't, don't worry. It's only going to get better!" Tanis said with a hearty laugh. He stared down at Tigress.

She glared at him angrily and retorted, "Oh yeah, sure! It's been _great_. If you call getting attacked, kidnapped and thrown in 10x11 cell nice. Then this the best thing that's ever happened to me!"  
"Good! I'm glad your enjoying yourself." Tanis said sweetly. Then Leon came up behind him, and stood next to his throne.

When Tigress saw her brother standing there, she let out a quiet growl, deep in her throat. When Leon saw her, he did the same. They were both furious with each other. But each had a different reason.

Tigress was mad, because she felt that, Leon had betrayed her and Shadow to Tanis.  
And Leon was mad, because he felt that Tigress, Shadow and the rest of his family never truly loved him. He felt that only one who truly cared about him, was Tanis!

They both continued to growl and stare. Tanis smiled. This was working out, just as he had planned.

*The bamboo jungle. Just off the main trail*.

Soon, Shifu had everyone off to bed. He told them all to go and get some rest. They had a long day of walking ahead of them. They all obeyed. But none of them wanted to go to sleep. Each one's mind was reeling with what had happened and what _would _happen, if they didn't save their friends.

Master Shifu, watched as his students laid down on their pallets and soon fell asleep.

'_*sigh* How could I let this happen? I should have seen the signs when I was training him. I should have known what he was planning!_' Shifu scolded himself. Then he thought back to something, Shadow had told him, before they had left.

*Earlier that day*.

Shadow walked over to Shifu. He was awaiting the others at the top of the stairs. It was almost time, to go and stop, Tanis.

Shifu turned to her and smiled, "Can I help you, Shadow?"

Shadow smiled in return. Then began, "Master Shifu. I hope you know that it wasn't your fault, that Tanis found us! You _never_ could have known what Tanis was planning!"

*Real time*

"*sigh* I wish you were right Shadow. I wish you were right..." Shifu said quietly to himself.

He was happy to have Shadow living at the Jade Palace with them. She somehow brought out a different side of Tigress. A side he had once seen in her, a long time ago. Back at the Bao Gu Orphanage, when he had trained Tigress how to control her temper and her strength. She had learned so much and was doing so well. Then after Tai Lung turned evil and went on his rampage, he really never paid much attention to her. He had been so upset about losing Tai Lung, he didn't know what to do. Or how to show his foster daughter love.

'_No... I do know what to do now. I _will_ make it up to her!' _Shifu thought. He walked over and picked up a small bowl of water. Then doused the fire, until only a few embers still burned...

**Well, well, well! Look's like Shifu is having a change of heart! But where will this change go? I guess only time will tell! So yeah. Don't forget to **_**review! **_**Remember people. I **_**live **_**off those! So yeah. Later!**


	21. Hard Times!

**Ok. Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! And don't forget. **_**Review!**_** So yeah. Enjoy!**

_Chapter twenty one: Hard Times!_

*Deep in the bamboo jungle. The secret hideout. Tanis' throne room*.

Tanis watched as the two sibling stared each other down. He smiled and continued his 'chat' with Tigress.

"Now, now kids. Don't fight. At least not yet!" Tanis said. Tigress turned to him and growled louder.

"Yes father..." Leon replied. He gritted his teeth together, trying not to growl anymore.

Tigress stopped for a moment, and thought about what he had just said.

"Wait a minute. 'Father'? You're calling _this_ creep your 'FATHER'?" Tigress asked, jerking her head towards Tanis.

Leon tensed his muscles angrily and spoke in a menacing tone, "You _will_ respect my father or I'll put scratches on your pretty little face, just like I did to your precious little Shadow!" Leon threatened.

Tigress scowled at him, "I knew you did it. But I never thought you'd have the guts to admit it!" Tigress growled angrily. Leon began to walk towards her. Ready to do as he said he would. When Tanis called him down.

"Enough! Both of you! Leon, I want you to go to your room and calm down, right _now!_" Tanis said. Rising to his feet, ready to stop his son and apprentice from ruining his long awaited plan.

Leon stopped. Then turned back to Tanis and bowed his head. "Yes, father." Then he walked out of the throne room. But not before he shot a coldhearted stare at Tigress.

"Tanani, come here!" Tanis said, as he walked back and sat down upon his throne.

Tanani walked up the stairs and bowed her head, waiting for her Master's orders.

"I want you to take Tigress back to her cell, let her cool off! And I want you to check on, Shadow! If she still is unconscious. I want to know. And also, check to see if she still has a fever. I can _not_ have her getting sick. At least not yet! For now, I _must_ have her alive or I will not be able to master her power over water, understood?" Tanis asked. Tanani held in the growl that came up in her throat.

She nodded her head, reluctantly. Tanis smiled. Then she walked back down the stairs.

"Come, Tigress. Let us get you back to your 'room'. Come along Sol and Sola!" Tanani said.

Sol and Sola nodded and watched as Tanani pushed Tigress in the back, to get her to walk ahead of them. Then the twin Cheetah's fell into step beside Tanani.

All the way back, Tigress continued to note her surroundings. She had to be ready for anything. When they returned to the jail cell. Tanani passed Tigress off to Sol and Sola. They stood on either side of her, to make sure she wouldn't try anything. Tanani unlocked the door and walked over to where Shadow lay on the bed.

Tigress scowled angrily when she saw her walk towards her friend.

"*growl* You stay away from her!" Tigress hissed.

"Oh! Don't worry, Tigress. I'm not going to hurt her. I'm just going to make sure that she's not getting sick. We might as well leave that job for Master Tanis!" Tanani said as she placed her paw on Shadow's forehead, to check if she still had a fever.

"What do you mean, 'leave that job for Tanis'?" Tigress asked suspiciously. But Tanani just ignored her, and continued her health check.

"Hmm... she's still a little warm! Sola, will you please go and fetch a bowl of cold water and a clean rag. I want to make sure she doesn't get any worse!" Tanani said. Sola nodded, then ran off to do as she had asked.

When she returned, Tanani dipped the rag into the cold water. Rung it out, then placed it gently on Shadow's forehead. She hoped it would help bring down her fever.

Then Tanani turned back to Sol and Tigress, "All right, Sol. You can un-cuff her!" Tanani said, as she pointed to Tigress.

Sol walked Tigress into the cell. Then unlocked the cuff's from around her wrists. Tigress walked over to Shadow, rubbing her wrist as she did. She looked at Shadow, then turned back to Tanani.

Tanani thought for a moment, that Tigress was about to hit her. But she was wrong.

"Thank you, Tanani..." Tigress said. She didn't smile at her. But she didn't flip out either. Then without another word she walked over to the small table, where Sol and Sola had put their food, and she sat down to eat.

Tanani stared at her for a moment, then walked out and locked the door behind her. Sol and Sola began to walk away, but before she walked off, she thought the least she could do was reply.

"Your welcome, Tigress..." Tanani said, turning to face her. She smiled at her, then walked away.

Tigress smiled to herself, and went back to eating.

Tanani walked along with Sol and Sola.

Tanani stopped and told them, "I'll meet you two in the Training Room! I need to speak with Master Tanis about the White Tiger!"

The twin Cheetahs nodded and walked on.

Tanani walked to Tanis' throne room and knocked on the door. She waited, then opened them. Tanis still sat on his throne. He looked at her and smiled. Then motioned her in.

She walked in and bowed her head, "Master Tanis. I did as you told. Shadow still has a slight fever. I've done what I could to help bring it down. All we can do now is wait"  
"Exhalent! You are dismissed!" Tanis said.

Tanani bowed her head and walked out.

Tanis smiled and thought happily, _'Don't die just yet, Shadow. I've got something _special _planned for you!'_

*Later that night*.

Tigress had finished her dinner, and sat next to Shadow's bedside. Soon, she could see the moon, shining through the barred window. She sighed and decided to try and get some sleep. If they were going to get out of here. They _both _needed their rest. Tigress soon, fell asleep on the other bed.

And not to long after she had. Shadow finally woke up.

"Unhhh..." Shadow moaned quietly. She slowly opened her bright blue eyes and looked around. Then she tried to sit up. But found that sitting up wasn't the best idea.

"AH!" she cried in pain, as her paws shot up to her head.

She closed her eyes, trying to make her dizziness go away. When it finally subsided, she opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Tigress, sound asleep, on the other bed. She also saw her tray of food, sitting on the table. She heard her stomach begin to growl. So slowly and quietly, she crawled out of her bed. She held onto the side, to keep from falling. She had walked a few feet, when she looked down and saw there was a small puddle of water on the floor. She looked closer at it and she saw her reflection.

When she saw herself. She felt tears begin to prick her eyes. She had three cuts, about four inches long, underneath her right eye. She wanted to cry so bad, but she knew she couldn't, because her tears would make her cuts sting badly.

She gently rubbed her eyes and walked over to the barred window. She looked up at the moon and the stars. They shone brightly in the dark night. She then began to think about her parents. About all the stories they used to tell her when she was a cub. All the things they had done for her. All the love they had given her.

Then before she could stop it, a tear slipped out and ran down her face. She winced in pain as it ran through her cuts. She wiped away the others, that tried to come after it. She began to think about her parents again. And after she did, her tears just continued to come. There was no stopping them now.

"I'm so sorry..." Shadow sobbed, as she fell down to her knees.

She buried her face into her paws, not caring about the excruciating pain. She let the pain come. Because nothing hurt as much as the memories of her parents and their final good bye...

**Goodness. Seems Shadow had a hard past! But I'll spare you the details for another story! So yeah. Hope you liked it and don't forget. **_**REVIEW**_**! **_**PLEASE**_**! People. You **_**have**_** to remember that I live off those! So yeah. Please, please, **_**please. **_**Review! And hoped you enjoyed it!**


	22. Surprises

**Alright. I know what you're thinking. "It's HIGH TIME she got another chapter up!". Well. I'm sorry. But I've had this thing called, LIFE! Sorry. But being a home schooler, means I'm VERY busy! So yeah. Sorry about the wait and hope you like the next chapter!**

_Chapter twenty two: Surprises._

*Deep in the bamboo jungle. The secret hideout. Leon's room*.

Leon paced the floor in his room. He was still furious at his sister. She had _dared_ to insulted his father and Master. She _would _pay for that! No matter what.

*Later that night*

Leon opened the door to his room, quietly. He looked around. No one was in sight. He smiled to himself and quietly walked out. He wanted to get some fresh air. And _maybe. _Teach his sister a lesson!

He slowly walked down the hallways, that led to where the dungeon was. He knew that Shadow and Tigress' cell was around here somewhere. After a bit of walking, he had calmed down. But then, when he reached the dungeons. He thought about Tigress. And he became furious. All over again. He was ready to teach her a lesson she would _never _forget.

'_*growl* She has _no _right to be mad with me! Was she the one who was treated differently? NO! It was _me_!' _Leon thought angrily. He stormed through the halls, furiously. But then, he stopped when he heard someone crying. He tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. And he determined that it was coming from Shadow and Tigress' cell.

'_Oh! It's probably just, Tigress. She's probably just trying some stupid trick, to try and get one of us to unlock the door. Then she and Shadow could escape. Ha! Well. I guess I should show her that it takes a _lot_ to trick us! Maybe I'll just scare her.' _Leon thought. An evil grin on his face. Then he quietly crept along the wall. He crept closer and close to the door.

Then when he was going to bang _extremely_ loud on the door, to scare, Tigress half to death. He stopped, just to take a quick look inside. But what he saw, surprised him. It wasn't, Tigress trying to trick them. It was Shadow. He watched her, as she stared at herself, in a small puddle of water. Then he watched as she fell to her knees and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry...", he heard her say to herself. He watched as she knelt on the ground and cried.

"Why couldn't things be different? Why couldn't _he_ be different? Why did Leon have to change? I _loved _him! I always have. Why did he have to change?" Shadow sobbed. He watched her shake. He could see her tears falling to the ground, and joining with the puddle.

He slowly stepped back from the door and leaned against the wall, thinking, '_She. She really meant it. She really _did_ mean it when she said she loved me!_' Leon thought. Shocked at what he had just witnessed and heard. Then he quietly walked away. Still deep in thought. Deep in thought about what he would do now. And how he would use this to his and his Master's advantage.

*The bamboo jungle. Just off the main trail*

All night long. Po, The Five and Master Shifu barely got any sleep. They all tossed and turned. They were all very worried about their friends. And what was happening to them.

Finally, morning came, and for once. Po was up before everyone else.

"Well! I'm glad to see you're all ready to go. I was worried that I would have to drag, Po out of bed, like I usually have to do in the mornings!" Shifu said. They all let out a little laugh and they smiled, just a little.

Then they had a quick breakfast and packed what little supplies that they had with them.

"Alright. Let's head out. We should hopefully get there before to long!" Shifu said to his students.

They all nodded and said in unison, "Yes Master Shifu!"

"So... are we there yet?" Po asked. They had just begun their journey.

"*sigh* Panda... we have _just_ started!" Shifu said. He was doing his best to control his boiling temper, that threatened to spill over.

"So... no?" Po asked.

At that, they all rolled their eyes. But they understood why Po was being irritating. Well. More irritating then usual. He was just overly worried about Tigress and Shadow.

"Sorry." Po said quietly.

"It is alright, Po. I can understand. But why don't you _try _and think of something fun to talk about!" Shifu suggested.

"Well... Ok!" Po replied happily.

"Oh! I got a good idea. Let's try and guess what Tigress' favorite color is!" Mantis said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that's a good idea! I think it's red. Like her vest." Viper said.

"Hmm. That's a good one, but I think it's blue!" Monkey suggested.

"What do you think, Master Shifu?" Crane asked.

They all looked at their Master curiously.

"Well... I think that it's... Golden orange. Like her eyes!" Shifu said. Po nodded slowly.

"Yeah, just like her eyes..." Po said sadly.

They all began talked among themselves. But Po, for once, didn't feel like talking. He just continued to walk. And when Shifu suggested they stop and have lunch. Po turned down the offer. And that was when they _all_ knew for _sure_ he was upset.

"You _do_ know that we're going to find the, Po. Don't you?" Viper asked as she slithered over to the sad Panda.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just worried, that's all..." Po replied quietly.

"Are you sure, buddy? You just turned down _food_!" Mantis exclaimed.

"Yeah Po! You sure you're ok?" Crane asked him. He walked over and placed his wing on Po's back.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Once we get them back!" Po told them. They all nodded. They all felt that way.

"Well. It would seem that we don't have to wait much longer. We're here!" Shifu said.

They looked up to see their small Master standing up, on a small hill. They sprinted up the hill to meet him and looked out over it. And there, nestled in the trees and bushes. Was none other, then Tanis' hideout.

"Alright guys. Let's go get our friends back!" Po said. They all nodded once.

Then they all crept down the hill, carefully and quietly. They crawled over to hide in some thick bushes, preparing to make their move, towards the hideout.

**Well. It would seem our heroes have found the hideout! But what will they do know that they have found it? And what about Leon? Will he return to the good side. Or will he persuade Shadow to join him and his Master? Find out soon! But until then. Please, **_**review! **_**So yeah. Later!**


	23. Entering In!

**Ok. I am SOOOO sorry about taking SO long! My BFFL was spending the night and we had the BEST time! So yeah. I just now got the time to write. But yeah. Hope you like it! Oh and also. LONGEST CHAPTER YET! WHA HOO! YEAH!**

_Chapter twenty three: Entering In!_

*Deep in the bamboo jungle. Outside the secret hideout*.

Po, The rest of the Five and Master Shifu watched and waited for the right moment to sneak into the hideout.

"You guys ready?" Po asked. He began to bounce up and down on the spot.

"Oh, you know it, buddy!" Mantis said. He crawled up on Po's shoulder.

"Alright. Now we need to be _very_ careful. Tanis is extremely powerful! Do you all understand?" Shifu asked his students. They all nodded their heads.

"Good. Now listen carefully. We have no idea what he has planned. _And _we don't know where Tigress and Shadow are! So we need to get in there as quickly and quietly as possible. That way we can find, where he has them. The faster we find them. The sooner their freed from that psychotic Lion!" Shifu explained.

"Alright! Let's get this thing going. Tanis you are _so_ going down!" Po said. He continued to bounce up and down on the spot.

Then they carefully began to make their way towards the door. When they reached it, Po tried to open it. But found that it was locked.

"Grr. Man! It's locked." Po said sadly.

"Don't worry, Po. We'll find another way in!" Viper said. He nodded and they began to quietly look around. Then Monkey found a way for them to get inside.

"Hey guys! Look at this." Monkey called out quietly. They all walked over to where he was standing. They saw that he had found some sort of old cellar.

"That's perfect, Monkey! Well done. Though, I don't know if, Po will fit..." Shifu said as he looked up and down at Po.

"Hey! I can fit. Remember, I didn't have any lunch. So I'm a _lot _smaller then I would have been!" Po reassured them. They all looked at him doubtful.

"I'm not sure that I would say 'a lot smaller' Po. Maybe a _little_, but not a lot!" Crane told him. Po shot an 'Thank you _so_ much' look at him.

"Well. We'll never know, until we try. So come! Let's get a move on!" Shifu said. He then opened the door and jumped in. He landed on his feet and motioned them to follow.

The rest of The Five, jumped in after him. Then Po took his turn and, 'surprisingly'. He got stuck.

"Come on Po! You can make it!" Viper said. She had her tail wrapped around his arm. They all were trying to pull him inside. They each had a tight hold on him.

Finally, Po began to slip. Then he fell through the opening and right on top of everyone.

"OWW!" they all moaned, when Po landed on them

"Po, get off!" Monkey complained. Po began to blush.

"Sorry..." Po mumbled quietly. Then he carefully got of them.

"Shush!" Shifu whispered..

They all stopped their complaining and quieted down. They listened quietly and they heard someone, coming down one of the halls. They all stood still and listened.

"I wonder. If Shadow _just _might mean that. I must think on this some more..." someone muttered to them self as they walked through the hall.

"Hey! I think that was Leon." Po whispered quietly to the others. They nodded.

"I think you're right, Po!" Mantis whisper.

"But what do you think he meant? I mean he was talking about Shadow! What did he mean?" Viper asked, also in a whisper.

"I don't know. But I think it's time we found out!" Shifu said

Then he led the group of warriors down another hallway.

*Tigress and Shadow's jail cell*

Just as the sun began to shine through the barred window, Shadow calmed down. She looked around and saw a tray of food that was left for her.

She rose to her feet and as, quietly as possible, walked over to it and sat down to eat.

But she wasn't quiet enough, because Tigress heard her and woke up.

She rolled over and saw Shadow sitting at the table. She then leapt out of her bed and ran to hug her friend.

"Shadow, your alright!" Tigress cried out happily, as Shadow leapt to her feet and hugged her friend.

"Yeah. I'm ok. I'm just glad that you're ok!" Shadow said, as she hugged Tigress. She was glad that her friend was alright. But now, she worried about how they would get out of here.

"Ok, now that we've had our moment, let me see your face!" Tigress said. She pulled away from Shadow

She looked at her face and she could see that her friend had been crying.

"Are you alright? You've been crying, haven't you?" Tigress asked. Shadow nodded her head slowly

"Yeah, I was. I was thinking about my mama and daddy..." Shadow confessed, sadly.

"Oh Shadow... I'm so sorry. I know how hard that was for you. You know. To tell the truth. I remember when I was a Cub, thinking that it had been hard for me to say good bye to my parents. But what you had to go though, was so much worse!" Tigress said. Shadow looked down at the ground sadly. Tigress smiled a little and gave Shadow another hug.

"Yeah! You better hug her while you still can! Because soon all you're going to be doing is begging, Master Tanis that he will spare, poor Shadow from her doom!" Tanani laughed. She unlocked the door and stepping inside. The rest of her team following right behind her.

Tigress watched each one walk in. She now could see each of their features.

Tanani, the Black Panther, with her black fur, white tear drop on her forehead. Her white claws and her silver eyes.  
Fin, the Black Wolf, with his black fur and muscular arms and his light blue eyes.  
Sol, the Cheetah, with her spotted fur and hazel eyes. And her scar down the right side of her neck.  
Her twin sister, Sola, the Cheetah, with her mix of Black and Brown spots, her blue eyes and her scar, going down the middle of her left eye.  
Strak, the Black Jaguar, with his Black fur, with Brown patches underneath his eyes, that curled up around his eyes, which were a bright shade of Green.  
And the one, Tigress had not gotten a good look at, Wen, the Lynx, with Dark Tan fur and Black swirls under his eyes and along his arms. And he had bright Black eyes.

Tigress growled at them, "What do you want?" she asked, as she placed her arm in front of Shadow. Trying to protect her from the Shadow Ninja's.

"Do you _really_ think you can protect her forever, Tigress?" Tanani asked, as she stepped forward.

"You _bet_ I do!" Tigress said, letting out a deep growl.

"I'd like to see you try and stop us. Take them!" Tanani said. Her team smiled, then rushed at them.

"You stay _away_ from her!" Tigress growled as she back towards the wall, with Shadow cowering behind her. The fear of going to see Tanis was _horrible_.

Strak and Wen came at both sides of Tigress and tried to grab Shadow.

"Tigress. I'm scared!" Shadow whimpered. It looked as if she would cry again.

She hid behind Tigress as Strak and Wen came closer to her. But Tigress never flinched. Not even an eyelid.

Strak was about to grab Shadow's arm, when a voice called out, "Stop. Stop that _right _now!"

Tanani turned and growled, while her team froze in place, not believing what they had just heard. Or better yet. From _who_. It was Leon.

"Can I _help_ you Leon? We were _about_ to take these two, to see, Master Tanis!" Tanani growled.

"You can take them to see him. But _not_ that way! You will be kind to them, _both_ of them, or else!" Leon said, eyeing Tanani with a cold stare.

"And if I'm _not_?" Tanani asked in a 'I'm not worried' tone.

"Then I will let, Master Tanis deal with you!" Leon said. Tanani growled under her breath.

He continued to eye her, as he walked past her towards, Tigress and Shadow. Strak and Wen both stepped to the side as he walked past them.

"So... why the change in heart, brother?" Tigress asked. She still stood protectively in front of Shadow.

"Well. I _would _tell you, but. I don't think you'd like it! Now be a good girl. And come along _quietly_!" Leon said.

Tigress looked at Shadow. She could see how scare she was. But Shadow nodded her head and stepped away from her. Then, Strak and Wen walked over and cuffed Tigress. Tigress growled at them and glared at them angrily. They returned her angry glare.

Then, Sol and Sola walked over to cuff, Shadow. Leon looked at her. He could see the fear in her eyes. Then Leon did something, that none of them thought he would. _Especially _Tigress.

"Don't cuff her. She can walk with me!" Leon said. Avoiding eye contact with everyone, but Shadow.

"Are you _sure_?" Sola asked. She and her sister stepped away from Shadow.

"Yes. I'm sure." Leon said. Then he grasped Shadow's arm tightly and motioned for the others to walk out. Tanani walked out. Strak and Wen shoved Tigress out the door, and followed her closely. Then Sol and Sola walked out. Then Leon forced Shadow out the door.

Shadow wasn't sure what would happen to her now. But she knew it wasn't good.

Then she felt Leon tighten his grip on her arm. She gritted her teeth. Then he pulled her closer to him. She turned her head towards him and saw him lean toward her, "Shadow. I want you to listen to me, and I want you to listen _closely_. Understand?" Leon asked, whispering in her ear.

"I want you to remember something; when the time comes. I want you to do the right thing. You hear me?" Leon asked quietly.

Shadow slowly nodded her head. Not fully understanding, but not wanting to draw any attention to them.

Then Leon pulled Shadow to a sudden stop and turned her around to face him.

"There's something else I want to tell you." Leon said. Almost in a whisper. He stared into her bright blue eyes. Shadow stared back into his red orange eyes. Wondering what he would tell her.

"Shadow. I love you; I love you with all my heart and always have!" Leon confessed to her. Shadow just stared at him. Her mouth agape. Unable to find words to express what she felt at that moment. Then her happiness faded.

"Shadow. Join me! We can defeat those Kung Fu Masters. You and I! And when we do, Master Tanis will give us the honor of ruling over China. He promised me that right! We can rule china, together; just you and me!" Leon said. He looked at her and smiled. He knew they could do it.

Shadow just stared at him, as a tear ran down her face.

"Leon. You _know_ I can't do that. I could never turn my back on my friends. It's not who I am. And _this_ is not who you are. Look in your heart, Leon! This isn't what you're supposed to do, and you know it. Please Leon; stop being someone you're not!" Shadow pleaded to him. Her face filled with mixed emotions.

But Leon just turned away and replied quietly, "I'm sorry, if I'm not who you think I should be. But I can not change. Master Tanis, father, is counting on me!"

Shadow raised her head proudly, yet sadly. "Then take me to him. If you won't change and help us stop him. Then Tigress and I will have to bring your 'Master' down on our own!" Shadow said. Tears continued to run down her face.

Leon turned to face her. He saw her fear. But he also saw her determination. Something she always held in her eyes. Something that could never be broken. And then he did as she wanted.

He brought her to the evil Master Tanis...

**WHOA! Weren't expecting **_**that **_**were ya? Well. Those who **_**have **_**read this, were. But for you newbie's! **_**Nope! **_**So yeah. What's going to happen to Tigress and Shadow now? Will they really lose their powers? And maybe even their lives? Guess you'll just have to wait and see. So yeah. Later!**


	24. Coming down!

**Ok. To show you all how **_**SORRY **_**I am, about taking FOREVER on the last chapter. Here's another one today! Hope you enjoy it!**

_Chapter twenty four: Coming down!_

*Deep in the bamboo jungle. Tanis' hideout*

Master Shifu led his students through the hall ways of Tanis' hideout. Tanis had changed it up, since he had been here last. So it was hard to know, where to turn and where not to! And he knew that they needed to get out of sight as soon as possible!

"We need to get out of sight. And soon!" Shifu said quietly to his students. They all nodded.

"Well, let's try up there!" Monkey suggested. Everyone looked up to where Monkey was pointing. They all saw a vent and air shaft, that looked big enough that even _Po_ could fit in.

"Alright, let's do this!" Po said. He grinned and they all quietly made their way to the steps, that led to the vent.

*Tanis' throne room*.

Leon and the Shadow Ninja's led, Tigress and Shadow into Tanis' enormous throne room. And as usual. Tanis sat upon his elaborate throne. Smiling down at them.

"Ah, welcome!" Tanis said sweetly. He spread his arms wide, in a welcoming gesture.

Shadow looked around the room, being this was her first time in here. Her eyes widened in shock.

'_My dream... this is where we were in my dream!' _Shadow thought. Then Leon pulled her to a stop, as did Tigress and the Shadow Ninja's.

"Well. I hope your stay here, has been nice so far!" Tanis said.

Shadow and Tigress both glared at him angrily and growled under the breath.

"You're both mad at me! Why, I'm hurt. Why would you be mad at _me_?" Tanis asked, mockingly. He had an evil grin, plastered on his face.

"I think you know the reason, Tanis!" Shadow growled angrily. Tanis looked at her and smiled even more.

"Tanani. Be a dear and chain, Tigress to the wall." Tanis said. Tanani did as she was told and led Tigress over to the wall and cuffed her to it.

"Release me, right _now_!" Tigress growled at Tanani. But she merely stepped away to admire her work.

"What do you think your _doing, _Tanis?" Shadow asked angrily

"I'm simply doing what _I _feel is best!" Tanis replied. Then he rose to his feet and began to slowly pace up and down the steps. "You know, Shadow. You are _very_ much like your parents. I see so much of them in you. In fact... I think that you'll be even _more_ like them, sooner then you think."  
"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Shadow asked suspiciously.

"You mean... you don't remember _this_?" Tanis asked. He held up a small vial. It was half full.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Shadow yelled. She tried to attack Tanis, but Leon grabbed her arms and held her back.

"Well, I see you _do_ remember. Good. Now I won't have to remind you!" Tanis said happily. Shadow just pulled against Leon, and growled hatefully.

"What _is _that?" Tigress asked. She pulled against her chains, trying to get a better look.

"This? _This_ is the reason, Shadow lost her parents, in that _awful_ way she did." Tanis said. A smirk on his face. Shadow bared her teeth in anger.

"Now Shadow. You have a _difficult _choice to make. You or your dear friend, Tigress. Who's going to get it?" Tanis asked. He shook the bottle and smiled wickedly. Shadow just stared at him, with a look on her face that, Tigress had seen before. The moment Shadow lost her parents.

Then Tigress turned back to Tanis and asked, "What do you mean, 'who's going to get it'? I don't understand." Tigress said, in a confused tone.

"Shadow knows what I mean. Don't you, Shadow?" Tanis asked coldly. Shadow just stared at him, in complete horror.

"Master Tanis, if I may. I don't understand either. What _do _you really mean?" Leon asked.

"You see... what is in this little bottle, is the reason that, Shadow's parents died. They both became _very _sick. Little Shadow _tried _to save them, but could not. You see, for this sickness... there is no cure!" Tanis said with an evil smile.

"You mean it was _you_ who killed them? You always told me, that they were already sick!" Leon said, in a extremely surprised tone.

"You mean. You never knew, Leon?" Tigress asked. Leon turned towards his sister.

"Enough!" Tanis bellowed. Making everyone, even Tigress and Leon, flinch. "Make your choice Shadow! You or your friend!" Tanis growled.

"I-I" Shadow stammered.

"NO Shadow! Don't do it! Please, don't choose!" Tigress pleaded to her friend. Shadow turned to face her friend.

"I'm sorry, Tigress..." Shadow said, staring up into her eyes, "but I made a promise long ago, and I'm not going to break it!" she said, as tears began to form in her eyes.

"A promise? Oh how sweet! And who did you make this promise _to _anyways?" Tanis asked mockingly.

Shadow turned to face him, anger flared in her eyes, "I made my promise to my parents!" Shadow said standing her ground. And for the first time in all her life, she was not afraid of Tanis.

"Your _parents_? And what was this promise?" Tanis asked. He stopped his pacing and stared down at the White tigress. Thinking his glare would strike fear into her. But she didn't move a muscle.

"I promised them, that if the time ever came, that I had to choose between helping someone or saving my own neck. That I would help the one who needed it, just like my parents did for me. And now that time has come, that it's my turn to keep the promise. And I choose; me" Shadow said. Tanis smiled evilly.

"Shadow, no..." Tigress said sadly.

Tanis motioned to Leon, "Bring her to me!" he said.

And for once in his life, Leon was hesitant to do as his Master said.

"Did you hear me or _not_?" Tanis asked angrily.

"Y-yes Master Tanis..." Leon said quietly. Then he led Shadow up the steps to his Master's throne.

"You know, Shadow. I was hoping you might be more _difficult_. But if this is what you choose... then so be it!" Tanis said. He smiled at her as he handed the vial to Shadow.

"Here you go." Tanis said with a growl.

But what was unknown to them, was that Master Shifu, Po and the rest of the Five where watching them from up above in the air shaft. And they couldn't believe what they were witnessing.

Shadow took the vial from Tanis. She looked at Tigress, she could see her fear. Her fear, that she was about to lose her friend forever. Then she looked at Leon, she loved him. Why couldn't he change and help them? Then she turned back to Tanis.

"You know, Tanis. Because of you, I just might have my two greatest dreams come true!" Shadow said with a smile.

"And what is _that_?" Tanis asked angrily. He glared at her angrily.

"My first dream; was to find Tigress and be with her again. And because of your, Shadow Ninja's, that came true. My second dream; is to find my mother and father and be with them once again. And now, thanks to you. I just might get to see my parents again!" Shadow said. Then she unscrewed the cap on the vial. Brought it to her lips. Tipped it back and drank the poisonous liquid.

Then Tigress watched in horror as her friend started to shake uncontrollably, then fall down to her knees...

**Dun, dun, **_**dun**_**! NOW what's going to happen? Will Shadow**_** really **_**die? Will the Master's save them? Find out SOON! But until then. Don't forget to review! And be sure to check back soon!**


	25. What Powers?

**MWHAHA! Sorry. Hyper mood! So yeah. Next chapter, coming at ya! Hope you like it! And don't. **_**Review!**_

_Chapter twenty five: What Powers?_

*Deep in the bamboo forest. The secret hideout. Tanis' throne room*.

Tigress watched as her friends knelt on the floor, shaking uncontrollably. She felt fear and anger build up inside her. She wanted to run to her friends side, but she couldn't because she was chained to the wall. But Leon wasn't. Tigress watched in shock as her little brother knelt down next to Shadow.

"Shadow? Are you ok?" Leon asked as he knelt down beside her.

Shadow slowly raised her eyes and looked up at Leon. She looked him right in the eye. He returned her stare. But when he did, all the fear he had seen in her eyes was gone. Even if the price she had to pay, to save her best friend, meant death. She wasn't afraid to do it. Her fear was gone.

"Master Tanis, what have you done? You said you weren't going to hurt her. You promised me!" Leon said angrily. He looked up to stare at Tanis. Tanis glared down at him.

"I promised _no_ such thing!" Tanis replied, as he glared down upon Leon.

Leon turned away from him. Not wanting to believe, that the one he looked up to like a father. The one who had raised him. Taught him everything he knew. Had lied to him.

So he looked to Shadow. Hoping he would see the kindness and love, he had always seen in her eyes. But all he saw, was a blank expression.

"Shadow? _Shadow?_" Leon cried fearfully. He stared at her in fear.

Tanis looked down at Shadow. He started to become worried. This wasn't part of the plan.

"What did you _do_ to her?" Leon growled. He stared up at Tanis angrily.

"I didn't _do_ anything. That's never happened before!" Tanis said, as he pointed at Shadow.

They continued to yell at each other. But Tigress knew what was happening to Shadow.

"She's having one of her special dreams." Tigress said. Almost expecting them to know what she meant.

"What are you _talking _about?" Tanis demanded angrily.

Leon turned to his big sister, wondering what she meant.

"She's having a vision." Tigress explained. But the two just stared at her like she was crazy.

"*growl* She's looking into the future, though a dream." Tigress explained angrily.

But just then, Shadow came out of her dream. She was panting and had a strange look on her face. Like she couldn't believe what she had just seen. Then she lift her head to look up at Tanis.

"When were you going to tell him, Tanis?" Shadow asked. Her voice was trembling as much as she was.

"What _are _you talking about?" Tanis asked.

Shadow just stared at him and replied, "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. When were you going to tell, Leon about his powers?" Shadow asked. She continued to shake.

"How do you know about that?" Tanis demanded. He glared at Shadow in surprise and hate.

Leon turned to look at him and saw the shocked look on his face.

"It's like, Tigress said; I can see into the future. So... when were you going to _tell_ him?" Shadow asked again. Tanis narrowed his eyes at her.

"Master Tanis. What does she mean? I don't have powers! Do I?" Leon asked. He stood up and looked at Tanis. Thinking that Shadow _must_ be mistaken. Tanis wouldn't lie to him. Would he?

Tanis shook his head. Then walked back to his throne and sat down. He placed his paws together and sighed, "I think it's time, I told you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago." Tanis said. He looked down at Leon. "Shadow is right! You do have powers."

"But why? Why didn't you tell me?" Leon asked. He stared at his Master in shock. Not wanting to believe it.

"Because... he want's your power all to himself. Just like he want's ours!" Shadow said. She slowly got to her feet, still shaking uncontrollably and turned to face Tanis.

"And just _how_ would you know that?" Tanis asked her coldly. He was getting tired of this guessing game.

"Because. I saw you taking them in my dream..." Shadow said.

Tanis gasped, "You really can see into the future..." he said, amazed.

"You bet I can!" Shadow said, standing her ground.

"Well... if you're so smart. Then face me, Shadow. Lion to Tiger!" Tanis growled. He rose from his throne, towering high over Shadow.

"You're on, Tanis!" Shadow said. Then she tensed her muscles and bared her teeth. Getting ready for the fight of her life. And possibly. _For_ her life...

**Well, well, well! Looks like we have a battle ahead of us! But who will win? And what will happen next? Will our heroes be able to free their friends? Or will Tanis defeat them and rule over all of China? Find out soon! But until then. Don't forget to review! And check back soon!**


	26. Beginning of the End!

**Alright. Next chapter! Sorry if these have been short! I just don't want to do **_**TO**_** much, and give it away to quickly! So yeah, enjoy and please, please, **_**please, **_**don't forget. **_**Review!**_

_Recap from last chapter:_

_**"Well... if you're so smart. Then face me, Shadow. Lion to Tiger!" Tanis growled. He rose from his throne, towering high over Shadow.**_

_**"You're on, Tanis!" Shadow said. Then she tensed her muscles and bared her teeth. Getting ready for the fight of her life. And possibly. For her life...**_

_Chapter twenty six: Beginning of the End!_

*Deep in the bamboo forest. Tanis' throne room*.

Leon looked between his Master and Shadow. He couldn't believe that Tanis had lied to him. He didn't _want _to believe it! But now. Tanis was about to hurt Shadow. He felt he owed, Shadow. She had shown him that Tanis was lying! And possibly. Was she more to him? Either way. He had to put a stop to it.

"NO, STOP!" Leon yelled. He stepped in front of, Shadow protectively.

"Get out of the way, Leon. _Now_!" Tanis ordered him. He was furious that his apprentice would stand in his way.

"_No_! I'm not going to let you hurt her any more. Shadow has shown me the truth. She has shown me, that you never truly loved me. You just wanted my powers. You lied to me. And I trusted you with my life!" Leon said angrily. He still tried to fight the thought that Tanis lied to him. But he knew, deep down. That it was true. Tanis did _not _love him and did _not _care for him. He just cared about his powers!

"Do _not_ make me fight you, Leon!" Tanis growled. He stared down upon Leon angrily.

"Either you will fight me. Or you will give up. Because I'm not going to let you hurt, Shadow anymore!" Leon said. He tensed his muscles. He knew that he had a difficult fight ahead of him.

"So be it. I'll fight you, Leon. Then when you've been defeated. I'll use your powers to destroy, Tigress and your precious, Shadow. And then, when all your powers are mine. I will take over all of China! So. Are you ready to be defeated?" Tanis asked happily.

"If anyone's going to be defeated It's _you, _Tanis!" Po called out. He and the others jumped down from their hiding place in the air shaft.

"Ah! Look who it is. Now then... what _can_ I do for you?" Tanis asked cheerfully. He smiled at the Master's.

"You can let, Tigress and Shadow go. That's what!" Shifu said. He and the others, walked up to stand next to Po.

"Well. I'm afraid I can't do that... you see, they still have _my_ powers and I want them, _now_!" Tanis said as he glared at Shifu. Then a evil grin crossed his face, "Shadow Ninjas. ATTACK!" Tanis yelled.

Then, the fight began.

Po, Master Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five attacked the Shadow Ninjas. While, Leon ran and attacked his former Master.

Shadow looked around. It was just like her dream; pure chaos! Then she thought she should try and unlock Tigress' cuffs. She slowly stumbled towards where Tigress was.

"Shadow!" Tigress cried happily. But when she saw her friend. She became very worried. Shadow looked awful.

"*pant* Hang on. *pant* I'm going to try and *pant* get you down from there!" Shadow said. Her voice was trembling, as much as she was. Then she lifted a shaky paw and shot out her claws.

She used them, to try and pick the locks on the cuffs. But they wouldn't budge.

"I *pant* can't get it..." Shadow said. She slowly backed away from Tigress and looked up at her, trying to figure out _how _she would get her down!

"Here... try this." a voice said. Shadow turned around to see, Tanani. And she was holding up a set of keys.

"It's the gold one." Tanani said, her eyes staring at the ground. Not wanting to look at Shadow.

Shadow just looked at her; not knowing what to do.

"Here. Just take it!" Tanani said. She grabbed Shadow's paw and dropped the keys in it.

"Why are you helping us?" Shadow asked. She turned her back on, Tanani and worked on unlocking the cuffs.

"I never really liked Tanis..." Tanani replied quietly.

Shadow turned the keys and the cuffs released there tight hold of Tigress. She dropped down to her feet and asked, "Then why help him?"  
"My parents worked for him. They owed him money. So they were working it off!. But then, after they died. I wanted to make sure that the honor they had and had taught me, would not be forgotten! So if you'll let me. I want to help you stop Tanis!" Tanani said.

Tigress looked over at Shadow. She knew they needed help defeating, Tanis.

"Alright... you can help us." Tigress said. Tanani smiled at her. They started to go help the others, when Tigress spun around to face Tanani. She glared at her and said menacingly, "But if you make _one _wrong move. I promise you. It will be your last!"

Tanani bared her teeth in a smile, held up a paw and replied, "Scouts honor!"

Then she, Shadow and Tigress ran to help the others. Tanani walked over to the group of fighters and snapped her fingers. The Shadow ninjas stopped what they were doing, immediately. But Leon didn't. he just continued fighting Tanis.

Then Tanis jumped up into the air and kicked Leon with a Side Kick. He sent him sliding across the floor.

"Leon!" Shadow cried, as she ran to him and knelt down beside him.

"Don't worry. I'm ok Shadow!" Leon said. Forcing a smile.

"You won't be 'ok', for long!" Tanis said. Then he jumped up on the head of his throne, so that he could tower over them all.

"Tanani! I told your group to attack them!" Tanis growled, pointing to the Master's.

"If _anyone_ tells the, Shadow Ninja's what to do. It'll be _me_! Got it, Tanis?" Tanani asked angrily.

He glared at her, then at everyone else, "Fine! Have it your way. If you won't help me, then I'll finish you _all _off!" Tanis hissed as he stared down at them.

Then his eyes fell upon the shaking, Shadow. He smiled an evil smile, "Now... it _all_ ends here!" Tanis said as he eyed her, getting ready to finish what he had started so long ago...

**Ok. **_**Now **_**what's going to happen? Will Shadow be able to defeat the evil, Tanis? Is Leon really joining the good side again? And what about Tanani and the Shadow Ninja's? Guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter. But until then. Please, please, **_**PLEASE. **_**Review!**


	27. The Battle at Hand!

**Ok. **_**Finally **_**got time to do the next chapter! Hope everyone likes it! So yeah, read, **_**review, **_**and of course. ENJOY!**

_Chapter twenty seven: The Battle at Hand!_

Tanis eyed, Shadow. An evil smirk on his face. His eyes shown bright, through the darkness of his throne room.

He smiled and thought _'I'll just start by taking out the weakest of them all. That being, Shadow! Then I'll work my way up the 'losers food chain' until I have _all _of their powers!'_

Shadow knew Tanis had his eyes on her. And she knew she had to do _something _to slow him down.

"Ok. Before you 'destroy us'. I want to know two things. First; what are Leon's powers? And second; why _do_ you want our powers? Only those who can control an element, can control our powers. So what good are they to you? Why want something you _can't_ control?" Shadow asked

"Well... the answer to your first question; Wind!" Tanis said, not taking his eyes off, Shadow.

Leon looked over at Shadow and smiled wide. He couldn't believe it at first.. But yet, it was true. He _had _powers!

"And the answer to your second question; who said I couldn't control them?" Tanis asked. He smiled a malicious smile.

Shadow stared at him for a moment. Confused at what he had said. But that moment was enough time for him to strike.

Tanis lunged off his throne and tackled Shadow to the ground. The others ran to help her, but Tanis was ready for them. He reached over and pushed a button on the floor. Causing a trap door to open underneath both, him and Shadow. Sending them both plummeting through the floor and into the deep, underground basement.

"_SHADOW_!" Tigress and Leon both cried, as they watched her fall through the hole in the floor.

"Come on! I know a way down there!" Leon yelled. Then he ran over to the wall, knocked on it twice and a hidden door appeared.

"Good work, little bother. Let's go!" Tigress said. Then she took off running past, Leon and down the steps, with the others following close behind.

*Underground basement*

When Shadow and Tanis hit the floor. Tanis rolled off, Shadow and jumped to his feet, ready to fight. But Shadow was still shaky, so she stayed on the ground. But she soon found out that, that wasn't the best idea.

She sat up and glared at him, "Heh. Nice trick, Tanis. But you still haven't answered my second question!" Shadow said. She look up at Tanis. Anger burned brightly in her eyes.

He growled and pounced on her, pinning her to the ground.

"Alright. Here's your answer; I control an element as well!" Tanis said with an evil grin.

Shadow stared at him, in utter shock, "Wh-what are you talking about? What element" Shadow asked, in a shaky voice. Still in her state of shock.

A sly grin crossed Tanis' lips. He leaned down and whispered his reply in Shadow's ear, "Lightening."

Then he did something, that Shadow had _not_ seen coming. He changed.

His fur color changed to a bright Yellow/Gold color and on his shirt, lightening bolts appeared out of no where. His eyes turned Dark Gold. But they still had there evil shine.

He stood up and towered over Shadow. Shadow saw power, like she had never seen before.

"Well. Are you ready to meet your doom, Shadow?" Tanis asked through bared teeth.

"_Not_ while I'm around!" Tigress yelled, as she and the others ran though a hidden door that led into the basement.

Tanis still towered over Shadow, as he turned to watch the group of fighters run in, "Ah! How nice of you to come and watch, as your friend _finally_ meets her end!" Tanis said, in as sweet of a tone as he could muster.

"You are _not_ going to lay a claw her. Not if I can help it!" Leon growled. He walked towards Tanis angrily.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" Tanis asked. He scowled at Leon.

Leon stopped. He tensed his muscles and gritted his teeth. Then he replied quietly, "This."

He closed his eyes and he too, changed. His fur color changed to a Blue/White color and on his vest, swirls of wind appeared. His eyes turned bright White. He too, had power like, Shadow could have only _dreamed _about. And she had!

'_Lightening and Wind. It was _them_!' _Shadow thought, amazed.

"I will _not_ let you hurt her any more!" Leon said. He then got into his Kung Fu battle position.

"Fine! If this is how you want it to be." Tanis said as he got into his battle position as well.

"No. This is how it must be. Because of _you_!" Leon snarled. Then he lunged at Tanis.

As Leon and Tanis threw their punch's, Tigress ran over to where Shadow lay on the ground.

"Shadow? Are you ok?" Tigress asked. She knelt down next to her friend.

"Yeah... I think so!" Shadow said. Tigress nodded once, then held her paw out to Shadow. She grasped it and Tigress pulled her to her feet.

Then they looked out at Tanis and Leon. They watched them, as they fought each other.

Then Shadow turned to Tigress.

"You think we should join them?" Shadow asked. A smile on her face.

Tigress looked at her friend, "Are you sure you can handle it?" Tigress asked her, in a worried tone.

"I think I can take it. But only for a little bit longer." Shadow said.

She was still shaking terribly and she knew they had to do something about the sickness that ran though her body, soon. Or else... she wouldn't make it; just like her parents.

Then, to the surprise of the Master's and their new friends. Shadow and Tigress reached up and held the stone on their necklaces, in their paws. A bright light shone from the necklaces and changed them from two Kung Fu Master's, into the ones who would bring peace to the Kin-Do Valley.

At last; their mission would be complete. They would finally bring peace to the, Kin-Do Valley...

**Well, I know what you're all thinking. 'FIGHT SCENE, COMING UP NEXT!' Well, let me warn you. I'm not very good at them! So just bare with me on it! So yeah, **_**please **_**review and be sure to check back soon for the... *drum roll* **_**Fight scene!**_** But until then. LATER! ;)**


	28. End Game!

**Ok, I do believe it is time for a, **_**FIGHT SCENE! **_**So if everyone is ready. Let's go it **_**going! **_**Oh and just so you know. My fight scene will **_**probably **_**be boring! So, SORRY!**

_Chapter twenty eight: End Game!_

Po, Master Shifu, the rest of the Furious Five and the Shadow Ninja's, watched in wonder, as Tigress and Shadow used their necklaces to gain the power they needed to stop Tanis, and bring peace to their home.

Tigress' fur color changed to a Fiery Red/Orange, her eyes turned bright Red and on her vest, flames appeared; she had the power over Fire!  
And Shadow's fur color change to Blazing Blue, her eyes turned Midnight Blue. And on her vest waves appeared; she had the power over Water!

"Whoa..." Po said in complete shock, while the others just stared in wonder. Why, even the great Master Shifu was amazed at their power.

"TANIS!" Shadow cried out angrily

.

Tanis kicked Leon, then jumped back. He stood there and watched as Leon walked over to stand with his sister and Shadow. They all faced him and scowled angrily. But when he saw them, he stood and stared in shock. They _all_ had amazing power; and together. They just might be able to stop him.

"Ah! Look at that power... _my_ power! Give it up, Tigers. Those powers are _mine_, and you know it!" Tanis growled. He bared his teeth in an evil smile.

"No, Tanis! These powers are _ours! _Not _yours_!" Tigress said angrily. Leon and Shadow nodded.

"That's right, Tanis! You might us well turn yourself in!" Shadow said to him. He turned to her and smiled.

"HA! I'd like to see you _try _and stop me!" Tanis said. Then he got back into his battle stance. Getting ready to fight. The three Master's did the same.

"Tigress! Do your thing." Leon said to his sister. She looked at him and nodded.

"You got it! FIRE WALL!" Tigress yelled. Then a blast of fire shot out of her paws and made a thick wall of fire around Tanis. He merely smirked at them.

"You _really _think this stupid fire wall is going to stop me?" Tanis asked. He felt like laughing at their foolish attempts to stop him and his conquering of China.

"No." Shadow said, "but _together_ we can!"  
"I'd like to see you try." Tanis said. Then he raised his paws in front of him and screamed, "LIGHTENING STRIKE!". Twin bolts of lightening, shot from his paws*.

"Stand back. I've got this!" Shadow said confidently, as she stepped in front of her friends.

She placed her paws in front of her and yelled, "AQUA SHIELD!". Then a shield of water appeared around them.

Leon and Tigress watched in amazement, as Tanis' lightening bolts bounced off of Shadow's shield, and headed right back at him.

Tanis saw them coming and quickly went into a reverse hand spring. He landed on his feet, smiling.

"If you thought _that_ was going to stop me, well. Then you're _quite _mistaken!" Tanis said, in a mocking tone of voice. Then he continued his onslaught.

"Unh... Leon, Tigress! Use your powers, you've got to stop him! I can't hold my shield much longer!" Shadow yelled to her friends. She could feel the pain running though her. Her sickness was becoming worse every single minute.

"We've got this Shadow! Just hang on!" Leon yelled back to her. Then he and Tigress got ready to finish Tanis off. Once and for all!

"GO!" Shadow yelled. Then she let down her shield, just long enough to let them through.

"Let's end this!" Tigress said to Leon, as they ran at Tanis. "Go, Leon!" Tigress yelled.

"You got it, sis. TORNADO BLAST!" Leon yelled, his paws out in front of him. Then a tornado came up around Tanis, forcing him to halt his attack on, Shadow. And allowing her the chance to bring her shield down and rest for a moment.

"Tigress! Use your power, to catch my tornado on fire!" Leon yelled to his big sister.

"You got it!" Tigress yelled back. She placed her paws in front of her, ready to finish Tanis off; once and for all.

"Heh. I wouldn't do that if I were you, Tigress. Not if you don't want your friends to be harmed!" Tanis said. He smiled evilly at her.

"What are you talking about?" Tigress growled angrily.

"I'm talking about _this_!" Tanis said. He raised his paws high above his head and shot two lightening bolts, from each paw, up at the ceiling; causing it to crack, crumble and fall towards Po and the others.

"NO!" Tigress yelled, when she saw what he had done.

"GET BACK!" Shadow yelled. She ran towards her friends and the falling rocks.

"SHADOW, NO!" Leon cried, when he saw her run towards them.

"AQUA SHIELD!" Shadow yelled. She stopped right under the falling rocks. Her friends watched in amazement as the rocks bounced off her shield.

"RUN!" She yelled to them, as the rocks bounced off her shield.

They didn't have to be told twice. They took off running as fast as they could. But when, Po saw that Shadow wasn't following. He stopped and yelled back to her, "Shadow! COME ON!"

"I... can't..." Shadow said. Her voice was filled with pain. _'If I let down my shield... then I will _not_ be walking out of here!' _Shadow thought. She could feel her shield giving way.

"Leon! Go and help, Shadow! I can take care of, Tanis!" Tigress yelled to her brother.

"No way! You go help her, I've got this!" Leon argued with her.

"How about you both _move_!" Shadow yelled at them.

They both turned around to look at the White tigress; but they did as she said.

But that was when Tigress realized what Shadow was planning to do. "Shadow? Oh no! Shadow _DON'T_!" Tigress yelled to her best friend.

Shadow looked at her two best friends with teary eyes. "I'm sorry. But I have to do this; for my friends; for my home; and for my _parents_!" Shadow cried as she turned to face Tanis, "it's over! WATER JETS!" Shadow yelled. Then two powerful jets of water shot from her paws. They flew quickly, at Tanis.

"NO! _NO_! AHHH!" Tanis cried as Shadow's jet's of water hit him. Sending him flying backwards, right into the wall.

And it was just like Shadow had said. It was over. But is it over for Tanis _and_ Shadow.

Because when Shadow used her, water jets. She had to let down her shield. Which unfortunately for her, allowed the rocks through, burying her alive.

"_SHADOW_!" Tigress and Leon both cried, as they watched their friend disappear beneath the rubble...

**Dun, dun, **_**dun**_**! NOW what will happen to our friends and heroes? Will Shadow survive? And what about Tanis? Is he **_**really **_**down for the count? Guess we'll find out next chapter! So yeah. Be sure to check back soon and don't forget. **_**REVIEW!**_

_Author note:_

_*Tanis' attack, lightening strike, is like when, Shadow the Hedgehog uses Chaos Spear. So think of it like that!_


	29. Lives at Risk

**Alright! Let's FINALLY get on to the next chapter! WHA HOO! Sorry, hyper mood! :)**

_Chapter twenty nine: Lives at Risk_

Tigress and Leon stood and watched in fear, as the rocks fell from the ceiling and buried Shadow.

"No, Shadow." Tigress said, tears in her eyes.

"Tigress, go look for, Shadow. I'm sure she's alright!" Leon said as he placed a paw on her shoulder.

Tigress blinked back tears, that threatened to come, "Alright..." Tigress said. Then she ran over to the pile of rocks, that covered her friend.

Then Leon turned and stomped over to where Tanis lay against the wall. He was trying to catch his breath, from Shadow's attack.

"It's over, Tanis. You have lost!" Leon said when he got to him.

Tanis looked up and glared at him. Then growled, "That's Master Tanis to you! You serve _me,_ remember?"

"I have no Master, except for the wind that blows free!" Leon said, he stared down at him angrily.

Then he reached down grabbed, Tanis by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off his feet. Tanis stared at him in shock and anger.

"Now tell me... how do we cure, Shadow?" Leon asked him. He glared at Tanis. Anger shown bright in his eyes.

"I told you before... there is _no_ cure! Now put me down!" Tanis growled angrily.

"As, Shadow would say, 'No one tells me what to do!'. Besides... I _know_ there is a cure! I know this, because I over heard you talking to someone, a long time ago. And I heard you saying something about the sickness. And you said there _was_ a cure. Now tell me; WHAT IS IT?" Leon yelled at Tanis. Tanis just smiled. Leon growled and slammed Tanis against the wall.

*Opposite side of the throne room*

When the Master's and the Shadow Ninja's saw what had happened to Shadow, they also ran over to help look for her. When Tigress saw her friends coming to help, she felt renewed hope creep up inside her. Hope that her friend _would _make it out alive.

"I'm so glad you all are ok!" Tigress said when they reached her.

"We're fine and we're glad that you're ok, too!" Viper said. She slithered over to Tigress and smiled up at her.

"Yeah! And now, we're going to make sure that, Shadow makes it out of this ok, as well!" Po said.

Tigress nodded her head and told them what to do, "Ok. Here's what we need to do. You guys go to the other side and start working on it. I'll work over here!"

They all nodded their heads and then hurried off to do as she told them.

Tigress walked back over to the pile of rocks started to get to work. She pushed and shoved the rocks aside.

'_Hang in there, Shadow! I'm coming!' _Tigress thought. She continued to dig through the rocks.

As she dug, her fur color changed back to normal. And her fire powers left her as well, until she was just, Master Tigress of the Jade Palace.

'_I guess, Leon and Shadow will be going back to normal, as well!' _Tigress thought. She stopped her digging and turned to stare at her brother. She saw he was still going at it with Tanis. _'I hope he hurries!' _Tigress thought as she returned to her digging.

She continued to dig through the rocks. When all of a sudden her paw rubbed across something. Something soft. It wasn't rock. It was fur.

"Shadow!" Tigress cried happily. Her lips turned upward in a smile. But it didn't last for long.

As she moved the rocks to the side, off of Shadow. She got a better look at her. And it wasn't good.

Shadow had major cuts and bruises all over her body. She had a gash across her cheek and a cut on her bottom lip. She was unconscious. And she was having trouble breathing.

"Shadow? Shadow, please wake up!" Tigress whispered. She gently picked up Shadow's weak, frail body and cradled her gently in her arms. Tigress watched, Shadow's irregular breathing. She was worried that her friend wouldn't make it. Then Shadow slowly opened her bright blue eyes and looked up at Tigress.

"Is... is he...?" Shadow asked, in a shaky voice. Tigress smiled at her.

"Yes, Shadow! We did it. We brought peace to our home." Tigress said, as for the first time, in a long time; a tear slipped down her face. "Your mother and father would be _so_ proud of you, Shadow!".

Tigress hopped she could make her friend smile, and she did. Shadow smiled a weak smile at her. But her smile soon faded as she began to shake again. Tigress could see the pain in her eyes.

"I'm... not going to... make it... am I?" Shadow asked. Her voice was filled with pain.

"Don't say that! I'm not going to let you die, you hear me!" Tigress said, in a very worried tone.

Shadow looked into her best friends eyes. Knowing that it just might be her last.

"Tigress. Tell, Leon that... that I love... him..." Shadow said, as her voice started to fade.

"Shadow? _Shadow_?" Tigress cried, her voice beginning to crack.

Shadow slowly closed her eyes and fell limp in, Tigress' grasp as she passed out.

"Hang on, Shadow! Please, hang on!" Tigress said. She jumped to her feet, still holding Shadow, tightly in her arms.

"Guys? Guys, where are you?" Tigress yelled, as she stepped away from the rock pile.

"We're right here, Tigress!" Po said. He and the others appeared from the other side of the rocks. But when they saw Tigress, they all slid to a stop.

"Oh no..." Tanani said, when her eyes fell Shadow.

*Opposite side of the throne room*

Not knowing that Tigress had found Shadow, Leon continued to question Tanis. And as he did. His anger continued to grow!

"Last time Tanis! WHAT IS IT?" Leon yelled angrily. His grasp on, Tanis' collar tightened.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Tanis asked him. He bared his teeth at Leon angrily.

"Because I _love_ her! Unlike you."  
"If you love her so much, then why did you turn your back on her?" Tanis asked, trying to distract him.

"It was because of _you_! You tricked me; you lied to me! And to _think _I trusted you!" Leon said. Rage ran though his entire body. "now... you're going to tell me what the cure is, or I _will _make sure you do not make it to Chor Ghom prison, alive!" Leon said. Then he lifted his right paw to Tanis throat and shot out his claws.

"Alright. I'll tell you. Though, I don't know how much good it will do you!" Tanis said. He had looked around Leon, and could see what had happened to Shadow.

"Just _tell_ me!" Leon said. He inched his claws closer to Tanis' throat.

"There are three things you will need. First, you will need these two bottles!" Tanis said. He slowly inched his paw inside his vest and brought out the bottles that Leon needed.

"What else?" Leon asked, as Tanis handed him the bottles.

"You need a flower." Tanis said with an evil smile.

"What flower?" Leon asked.

"A very _rare_ flower! One found in only one place; Japan!" Tanis told him. He was smiling the whole time.

"No... _no_! It _has_ to be somewhere else. It just has to be!" Leon said, nearly in tears.

Then he remembered something. Something that, Shadow had taught him a long time ago.

"What's the name of the flower, Tanis?" Leon asked.

"Why do you care?" Tanis asked him suspiciously.

"Just answer me! What is it's name?" Leon asked him again. Tanis just glared at him.

"Fine. You don't have to tell me. Because I know what it is!" Leon said, confidently.

"How do _you _know what it is?" Tanis demanded.

"Because... when Shadow and I were still little, we grew a flower and she told me that it could heal any poisonous sickness. It's called the, Water Bloom!" Leon said as he stared down at Tanis. When Tanis turned his eyes away from him, Leon knew he was right.

"Yes. I admit it. But it seems you have forgotten. I destroyed your home. Nothing could have survived the attack!" Tanis said. He hoped he was right. But he wasn't.

"We didn't grow the flower in the valley. We grew it up on a hill top! The one leading to the Valley of Peace! And you didn't go _near _there!" Leon said, knowing he had won.

"You may _think_ you have won. But not yet!" Tanis said. Nodding his head at, Tigress.

Leon turned around and saw Tigress. She was holding Shadow, tightly in her arms. And Shadow did _not _look good.

"On your feet!" Leon growled. He yanked Tanis to his feet and shoved him towards the others.

When Tanani saw that Leon was done beating up, Tanis. She and her team walked over.

"We've got him!" Tanani said. She and her team surrounded, Tanis. He glared and growled at them.

"Thanks, Tanani!" Leon said. He smiled at her. But his smile soon faded when he reached Tigress and the others. One look at Shadow, told him they didn't have much time.

"Come on. We've got to move. Now!" Leon said. Then he headed for the stairs. The others looked at one another, then followed. Wondering where Leon was taking them.

"Leon? Where are we going?" Tigress asked, when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Here... let me take her!" Leon said, turning back to Tigress. She nodded and he gently took Shadow from her. Then he continued walking.

"We're going somewhere safe..." Leon said as he walked outside.

"Ok. But where? We can't make it back to the Valley of Peace in time to save her!" Tigress said sadly.

"We're not going to the Valley of Peace." Leon said, still walking, and not turning back.

They all looked at each other in confusion. Then they turned back to Leon.

"We're going to the Kin-Do Valley. Tigress; we're going home!"

**Well, well, **_**well**_**! It would seem that our Tiger Master's are returning home! But will they make it in time? Will they be able to save, Shadow? Be sure to check back soon! But until then. **_**PLEASE**_** review! And also. I would like to thank all of my reviewer so far. You guys/girls are the **_**BEST!**_


	30. Returning Home!

**Well. As some of you know. This story will be coming to an end soon! But let's not dwell on that now. Let's worry about what's going to happen, now that Tanis has been defeated! Will, Shadow make it? What's going to happen? Ok, I'm going to shut up and let you get going!**

_Chapter thirty: Returning Home!_

*10 miles from. Tanis' hideout*

Leon led the others through the woods. He held Shadow, tightly, yet gently, in his arms. He was _not _about to lose her. Not again!

"Leon. How much farther?" Po asked again, for the millionth time. They were still walking as fast as they could. Doing their best to make it there; before it was to late.

"Not much farther now." Leon said, not looking back, _'I will _not_ let you die, Shadow!' _Leon thought. He glanced down at her. He knew they didn't have much time. But luckily for them, they would walk past where the flower grew, on the way into the valley.

They continued to walk on. Not stopping to rest. Then Leon saw the hill and he knew they were almost there.

"Come on! It's just up ahead!" Leon said. Then he started sprinting towards the hill. The others were hot on his heels. When they reached the top. Leon stopped to look around for the flower; and there it was.

"Po. Will you pick a petal off that flower? But be _very_ careful!" Leon said, when the others made it to the top of the hill, along with him.

"Sure, Leon!" Po said. He bent down and gently pulled one of the petals off.

When Tigress reached the top of the hill; she just froze in place. A smile crept up on her face, "Home..." she said, almost to herself.

The Kin-Do Valley looked very much like The Valley of Peace. Except most of the houses were burned down, or broken; the grass was mostly dead, but a few flowers, could be seen, poking though. And there was a small river, that ran though on the side of the village. It looked so peaceful.

"It's just how I remember it! Well... except for the burned downed houses." Tigress said. She turned to glare at Tanis.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to look around, Tigress! After we help, Shadow." Leon said. Then he headed down the hill, towards one of the house's that was still standing.

When they got to one of the house's. Leon, Po and Tigress walked inside, while the others waited outside, for them to come back out.

Leon walked over to a bed, that was sitting in the corner, and he gently laid Shadow down on it.

"Tigress. Will you hand me that bowl on the counter?" Leon asked. Tigress nodded her head and walked over to fetch it for him.

"Po. Will you give me the flower petal, please?" Leon asked, when Tigress handed him the bowl.

"Sure! Here you go." Po said. He handed the petal to Leon. Leon gently took it from him.

"Why don't you guys wait outside. There's not much else you can do, now! But wait." Leon said as he started to mix the three items together.

"Are you sure? We can help, if you need us to!" Tigress said, as she and Po started to walk to the door.

"It's ok. I've got this taken care of!" Leon said, still hard at work on the medicine, that would hopefully cure Shadow.

Tigress and Po nodded, then walked outside. The others walked up to them, when they saw them come out.

"Well?" Viper asked, hoping that Shadow was going to be ok.

"Leon's working on it!" Tigress said. Then she walked past Viper and headed towards Tanis.

When Tanani saw her walking towards them, she stepped to the side.

"Ok, Tanis! You're going to tell me, right _now_. What are Shadow's chances?" Tigress asked. She scowled at the Lion, angrily.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Tanis said, a broad smile on his face.

"_Tell me_!" Tigress growled at him. She reached down and grabbed the collar of his shirt and shook him.

He snarled at him. "_If _she does pull though. She won't _ever_ fully be cured!" Tanis said, still smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Tigress demanded. She released her grip on his collar.

"I mean... she will never be able to get rid of this sickness! Isn't sad? If she survives, she'll be sick forever!"  
"The only one who's sick is _YOU_!" Tigress growled at him. Then she turned away from him and walked towards the river.

"Tigress?" Viper asked, as the furious Tiger walked past her.

"I just want to be alone..." Tigress said, walking away.

*Inside the house*

Gently and carefully, Leon lifted Shadow up into his arms and poured the medicine in her mouth.

"There..." Leon said quietly, as he laid Shadow back down on the bed.

Then he rose to his feet and walked to the other side of the room. He looked through the cabinets until he found a blanket. Then he walked back to the bed and laid it on top of, Shadow.

"All, nice and warm!" he said quietly, as he stared down at her. Then he walked over and pulled up a chair. He sat down next to her and watched the steady raise and fall of her chest.

'_Please. _Please_ pull through, Shadow!' _Leon thought as tears began to roll down his face.

He continued to sit there, watching her. "Shadow, you have to pull though this. If you die. Then... I might as well die, too!" Leon sobbed as he buried his face in his paws.. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not now...

**Aww. Sad ending. I'M SORRY! But it's the story! Don't worry! I'm sure everything will workout! You hope! MWHAHAHA! Sorry. Hyper mood! But yeah. Don't forget to leave your review and be sure to check back soon! This story may be coming to a close. But it's an AWESOME close! So yeah!**


	31. Memories are never forgotten

**Alright! Let's get this going! But before we continue. I would like to say a **_**HUGE**_** thank you, so all my readers and reviewers! We have reached over 100 reviews! Thank you all **_**SO **_**much! I don't know where I'd be, without my faithful reviewers and readers! And also. I do believe that this is the LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! WHA HOO! Sorry. Happy mood :). And MAN! I have **_**GOT**_** to stop with the sad chapters! Ugh... And now, I'm going to shut up and let you get reading!**

_Chapter thirty one: Memories are never forgotten!_

Po watched sadly as, Tigress disappeared into the woods. He sighed and sat down. Then a little while later, Master Shifu walked up to him.

"Po. Why don't you go and find, Tigress. It's starting to get late. And we all need our rest!" Shifu said.

Po nodded. "Yeah. Ok, I'll go find, her!" Po said. Master Shifu smiled, then he went to tell the others to start making camp, while Po walked off towards the river. He found Tigress, sitting beside the river, meditating. She was sitting on her knees. Her arms resting at her sides. She held her head high and let the breeze blow gently through her fur.

"Hey, Tigress!" Po said quietly, not wanting to scare her.

"*sigh* Hi, Po..." Tigress said quietly. Almost in a whisper.

"Um. Are you ok? You look kinda sad!" Po said to her.

Tigress turned to him and replied. "That's because I _am_ sad, Po..."  
"But why? Shadow should be ok! You should be happy!" Po said as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"It's just like you said, Po. She '_should'_ be ok! But what if she isn't? I just got her back, Po. I can't lose her again! It was hard enough the first time. I can't say good bye, again!" Tigress said. One lone tear ran down her face. At first Po couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'_Tigress; crying? Man! She really _doesn't_ want to lose Shadow again!' _Po thought. Then Tigress broke through his thoughts.

"Is there something you needed me for, Po?" Tigress asked. She quickly wiped away the tear.

"Um... oh yeah! Shifu wanted me to tell you that, it's getting late and we need to settle down and make camp for the night!" Po said as he stood up. Tigress rose to her feet, as well.

"Alright. Let's go!" she said. Then she started up the hill, with Po following close behind.

When Tigress and Po got back to the village, the others had already set up camp.

"Is Leon still inside with, Shadow?" Tigress asked, when she reached the others.

"Yeah! But it's been kinda quiet, though." Monkey said.

Tigress nodded her head and walked inside. Leon was still sitting in the chair, beside Shadow's bed. But he had stopped crying by now.

"Leon... come on. It's time to for you to get some rest!" Tigress said, as she laid a paw on his shoulder.

"No, Tigress! Can't you let me stay here with her. Please?" Leon asked.

"There's nothing more you can do. Except get some rest!" Tigress said.

Leon looked up at her, then down Shadow. Until he finally looked back up at Tigress.

He sighed and replied, "Alright..."

Then he stood up and walked outside with Tigress.

Before they all went to sleep. They made sure to secure Tanis. To make sure that he wouldn't escape and cause more trouble for them.

At last, they all finally got to sleep. Which had been very hard for Leon and Tigress, for they were worried about, Shadow. But they finally did it. But that was when Shadow finally woke up.

Shadow's eyes slowly flickered open. She blinked them a few times, then looked around. She was very confused. Wasn't she just in Tanis' hideout.

'_Wh-what happened? Where am I?' _Shadow thought, as she slowly sat up in bed.

It was dark outside. And Shadow wasn't sure where she was.

'_Maybe if I take a look around, I can figure out where I am!' _she thought.

Then she slowly and carefully crawled out of bed. She ran her paw along the bed, to keep herself steady. And she made her way to the door, then outside. She looked around, but didn't see anybody. Because the others had made camp, inside the other house's that were still standing.

Then Shadow slowly made her way towards a small hill, that wasn't to far off from her.

'_That look's like a good place to start looking around!' _She thought.

But when she reached the top of the hill, she froze in place. Unable to move. She could not believe where she was standing.

"No... it can't be..." she said, as she dropped to her knees. Tears began to form in her eyes.

This hill was the last place, Shadow had seen her parents alive.

She closed her eyes tight, for being here, made the memories come flooding back.

*Shadow's memory*

_"Bring Shadow's parents here!" Tanis yelled to his troops._

_The young Shadow looked around in fear. She sat on the floor in the main house, where everyone would met for meetings and events. Tanis had taken it over and made it _his_ house. Her ears perked up when she heard the door open. She turned around and saw her parents being dragged into the room by a group of Wolves._

_"Mama! Daddy!" she cried, as she ran to them._

_"Shadow, sweetie! Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?" her mother asked. She shook the Wolfs off and bent down, to embrace her daughter._

_"No, mama! I'm alright!" Shadow replied. Her mother smiled and held her tight._

_"Ah, welcome! We're _so_ glad you could join us!" Tanis said, as he walked towards the three White Tigers._

_"What do you want?" Shadow's father asked. He stood in front of his family, protectively._

_"I want your daughter and her powers!" Tanis said, staring down at them._

_"Not while we're alive!" Shadow's mother said, standing up next to her husband._

_"Well then... I'll give you a choice. You two or your daughter! Which of you is going to take it?" Tanis asked. He held up a small vial. The young Shadow stared at it in fear and confusion._

_"You _know,_ we're not going to let you hurt our daughter!" Shadow's father said. He bent down and picked up his daughter, holding her close to him._

_"Is that your answer?" Tanis asked coldly._

_"Yes!" her parents said together. He smiled evilly at them._

"_It's all yours!" he said, baring his fangs in a wide smile._

_Shadow's father handed, Shadow to her mother. Then he walked towards Tanis. He turned back to his wife and motioned to her to follow. She placed Shadow down and walked to her husband. Shadow's father, reluctantly took the vial from, Tanis._

_"Mama! Daddy!" Shadow cried, as she watched her parents take whatever was in that vial._

_She watch in horror, as her parents drank the liquid. And then became very sick. Just as she had! Then she watched them fall to the ground, shaking._

_"_MAMA! DADDY!" _she cried as she ran over to them._

_"If I were you, little Shadow. I'd spend as much time with your parents as you can. Their not going to be around much longer!" Tanis said with a laugh. Then he and he troop's marched out of the room._

_Shadow knelt down beside her parents. Tears streamed from her eyes and down her face._

_"It's... ok, Shadow! Mama and daddy will be alright!" her mother said. Trying to calm her young daughter down. Shadow sniffed and wiped a tear away._

_Then all of a sudden, a young Tigress and her parents ran in._

_"You all must go, while you still can! Please... take Tigress with you!" Tigress' father said as he and his wife helped Shadow's parents to their feet and out the door. _

_"But... what about, Tanis?" Shadow's father asked. He tried to hold back an angry growl._

_"We'll take care of him! Just get to safety!" Tigress' mother said. Then she and her husband started to run off._

_"Mommy! Wait!" little Tigress cried as she ran up to her parents._

_They stopped and bent down to their daughter's level. "Go with Shadow and her parents, sweetie!" her mother said, with tears in her eyes. Tigress shook her head sadly. She didn't want to leave her parents._

_"Tigress. Shadow's mama and daddy, are now your, mama and daddy! Understand sweetie?" Her father asked. Tigress could feel tears slipping down her face. Her father pulled her close and hugged her tight._

_"I love so much! Please don't go!" Tigress cried, as her parents held her close._

_"We have to sweetie! The others need our help!" her mother said, hugging her tight._

_"Will I ever see you again?" Tigress asked._

_"Maybe someday... but remember! You two are the only one's who can bring peace, to our valley. That is why you can't stay here!" her mother said sadly. Tigress' parents hugged her, one last time._

_"Goodbye. My wonderful little girl!" her father said. Then they ran off to help with the attack._

_"Goodbye..." Tigress whispered, as she watched them leave._

_"Come, children! We must... leave!" Shadow's mother said, weakly._

_Tigress quickly ran to catch up with them._

_"It'll be ok, Tigress! We still have each other!" Shadow said, trying to cheer her best friend up._

_Tigress just nodded her head and wouldn't meet, Shadow's eyes._

_When they reached the top of the hill, Shadow and Tigress decided race down. They took off running, when Shadow suddenly stopped, for she realized her parents weren't with them. She ran back up the hill, as fast as she could, to find them laying on the ground. Both panting heavily and shaking uncontrollably._

_"Mama? Daddy? Are you ok?" she asked as she walked over to them. Tears began to stream down her face._

_"Go, Shadow! Go with, Tigress!" her mother said to her crying daughter._

_"_NO_! I won't leave you!" Shadow sobbed._

_"Sweetie! You have to go! Before it's to late!" her father said._

_"No. Please no..." Shadow said, with tears streaming down her face._

_"We love you _very_ much, Shadow!" her mother said_

_Shadow sniffled and asked, "Is that why you and daddy took that stuff?"_

_"Yes, sweetie! That's why. We didn't want you to be hurt. That is also why you, _must_ go!" her father said._

_"NO! Please, let me stay here with you!" Shadow begged, as she sat down next to her parents._

_"Shadow! Please listen; you have you leave! It's like Tigress' parents said. You two have to go, if you're to bring peace to our valley!" her mother said. Shadow nodded her head sadly._

_"I love you!" she said, through her tears._

_"We love you too!" her parents said, together._

_Shadow hugged them both, one last time, "Goodbye..." Shadow said, as she rose to her feet and started to run down the hill._

_But then a Wolf ran up the hill towards her._

_"Ahh!" she cried out in fear._

_"_NO_!" Shadow's farther cried. He jumped up, between the wolf and his daughter and began to fight with it._

_"GO, SHADOW! DON'T LOOK BACK! JUST _GO_!" her mother yelled, as she jumped up, to help her husband._

_Shadow just stood there, watching in fear as her parents were being attack by that awful Wolf._

_Then Tigress ran up to her, "Come on, Shadow! We _must_ go!" she said, grabbing her friend's arm and dragging her down the hill._

_Shadow ran as fast as she could. And she did as she was told; she didn't look back. And from that moment on; she _never_ turned back._

And then; the memories were over.

Shadow's eyes flashed open and she started to tremble. Then she leapt to her feet and took off running, down the hill and away from her home. She ran, towards a open place in the trees. To a secret place, she hoped would still be there.

When she ran through the trees, she stopped to look around.

She saw a small lake, with cherry blossom tree's all around it. It was a peaceful place, where everything was colorful and happy. It was a beautiful place. A place she had always thought of, when she was sad.

She walked over to the lake and knelt down next to it. She watched as the flower petals fell from the tree's. It was almost like she had never left home. And none of this had ever happened. She smiled at that thought.

"Shadow?"

Shadow looked up to see, Leon walk though the tree's. He smiled kindly at her.

"I thought I would find you here!" he said, as he walked over to her.

She stood up and turned away from him.

"I thought you had forgotten about this place." Shadow said quietly.

"I _never_ forgot about place! Or all the fun we had here! When I woke up this morning. I went to check on you. And you weren't there. So, I kinda figured you would come here!" Leon explained. Shadow smiled. He always knew.

"Shadow... there's something you need to know. Even though we were able to save you. You won't ever be fully cured..." Leon said sadly. Shadow's smile faded.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm afraid, that we didn't get the medicine to you in time, to fully get the sickness out of you!" Leon said, looking up at Shadow. He knew she was upset. After that, neither of them spoke.

"Who will want me, now?" Shadow asked, braking the silence.

"What do you mean, Shadow?" Leon asked, confused.

Shadow turned to look at him, "Who's going want a sick girl, for a wife? No one! That's who." Shadow said sadly.

She closed her eyes and turned away. She could feel a tear slip down her face.

"So does that make me a 'no one', as you say?" Leon asked. Shadow turned to him, with a look of surprise.

"Shadow... I love you, with all my heart!" Leon said, as he knelt down on one knee.

Shadow just stared at the Tiger before her. Unable to think of anything to say.

"I'm afraid that I have no ring to offer you. All I can offer you is my love! Well. What I'm trying to say is... Shadow; will you marry me?" Leon asked her.

Shadow began to cry again. But this time; they were tears of joy.

"YES!" she cried, as she ran to him. He quickly got up and hugged her close.

"I love you so much, Shadow!" Leon whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too!" Shadow replied.

They stood there, holding each other. Purring and rubbing heads. They had both _finally_ found a place of peace. And they found it, with each other!

Then Shadow pulled away from Leon. He reached up and wiped away her tears.

"Come on. Let's go tell the others the good news!" Leon said. Shadow smiled and nodded.

Then he and Shadow walked away. Hand in hand...

**AWW! Oh what can I say! I LOVE a good, happy ending! But no, that's not the end just yet! Don't want to skip the wedding do we? Besides, we haven't found out what's going to happen to Tanis, yet! So yeah. Be sure to come back soon, for the next and final chapter!**


	32. Best Day EVER!

**Alright. Here it is. The final chapter of the story. I just want to say, thank you **_**SO **_**much, for sticking through this with me. And thank you **_**ALL **_**for your wonderful reviews! I hope you'll be checking out the sequel, when I post it! But now, I'm going to hush and let you finish this story!**

_Chapter thirty two: Best. Day. EVER!_

The Master's and the Shadow Ninja's all slowly woke up, to the sun shining through the trees. They all got up and began to brake camp. But they all looked up when they saw, Leon and Shadow, coming over the hill.

"SHADOW!" Tigress cried, as she ran to her best friend.

"TIGRESS!" Shadow cried as well. She released her grip on, Leon's paw and ran down the hill, into her best friends arms.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're ok!" Tigress said, as she pulled away from Shadow.

"You know it!" Shadow said with a wink.

Then Shadow backed away from, Tigress and stood beside Leon. She looked at him, then to the others.

"Everyone... there's something that Leon and I need to tell you!" she said.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Po asked, as he and the others joined the three Tigers.

"Wrong? Why, nothing's wrong at all!" Leon said. He looked down at Shadow and smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Then _what_ is it?" Tigress asked.

"Well... would you like to do the honors, Shadow?" Leon asked.

"I'd be happy to!" Shadow said with a smile.

"Ugh. Will you _just _spill the beans already?" Tanani asked, though she was smiling the whole time.

"Well. Leon and I... we're going to get married!" Shadow said. Leon wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a hug.

They just stared at them in shock. Not knowing what to say. Tigress was the first to find her voice.

"Shadow, that's _wonderful_!" Tigress cried. She grabbed her friend and hugged her tight.

"Well done, Leon!" Master Shifu said.

"Yeah! Not bad!" Tanani teased him, then she walked over and shook his paw.

"But when are you going to do it?" Viper asked. She _loved _a good wedding.

"Well... I guess when we get back to the Valley of Peace!" Leon said. He began to blush at the thought of marrying the love of his life.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Po said. They all nodded their heads.

Then, the Shadow Ninja's went and got Tanis. He continued to complain, but they were all to happy to care. And they all headed off to the Valley of Peace.

"Wait! What are we going to do with Tanis?" Sola asked. Tanis growled, when he heard his name.

"Well. Why not let him stay for the wedding?" Shadow suggested.

"I like your thinking, Hon!" Leon said, as he put his arm around Shadow's shoulders and gave her a hug.

"Ah! And so the nick names start." Shadow said, with a sly smile. Leon grinned at her.

"Um. Are we there yet?" Po asked. They all rolled their eyes, then started to laugh like crazy.

Finally, The Valley of Peace came into view.

"Race ya there!" Shadow called, as she dropped down and took off on all fours. Heading straight for the Jade Palace.

"HEY! No fair! You got a head start!" Tigress yelled, as she too, dropped down on all fours and raced after Shadow.

"Come on! Let's _go_!" Leon yelled, as he chased after his sister and his fiancé. The others ran after them.

"I win!" Shadow cried, as she slid to a stop at the top of the palace steps.

"No way!" Leon yelled, coming to a stop beside her.

"Leon's right. I won!" Tigress said with a playful grin.

"Ye- hey!" Leon exclaimed. Tigress punched him in the arm playfully.

"Alright! Calm down, everyone!" Master Shifu said.

Everybody became very quiet.

"Now then... if we're going to have a wedding, we need to get ready. Girls. You take Shadow and find a nice dress and get her ready!" Shifu said.

Tigress nodded her head and they ran off.

"Po. I want you and Monkey to go decorate down by the lake! Crane. You take Leon and get him ready!"  
"Yes, Master Shifu!" they all said. Then they ran off.

"You two" Master Shifu said, pointing to Strak and Wen, "take Tanis down to the lake. I have something that should keep him out off trouble!"

They both nodded their heads and then led Tanis down to the lake. Shifu walked off, and into the Hall of Heroes. He walked over to a glass case. He stared into it, then opened it and pulled out a pair of cuffs. Then he walked back to the lake. Tanis looked up when Shifu came into view. He glared at him and growled under his breath. Shifu walked over and strapped the cuffs, tightly to his wrists.

"There... that should do it!" Shifu said, as he stepped back to admire his handy work.

"What are these?" Tanis demanded. He lifted his wrists to his face and stared at the cuffs.

"These. Will make sure you can't use your power. What they do is drain your power levels, so that you can't brake away!" Shifu said. Then he walked away from the angry Lion.

"Is everything ready, Po?" Shifu asked, walking over to the black and white Panda.

"Yeah! Leon is as ready as he can be. And Tigress just came and told us, that they have Shadow all ready too!" Po replied. Shifu nodded his head and smiled.

"Alright everyone! It's time." Shifu said as he took his place at the altar. Ready to marry the two Tigers.

Leon walked up and stood beside him. He had always known, deep down inside, that he and Shadow would be married someday. And today, was that day!

Soon, they all saw, Tanani, Sol and Sola, walking down the path. They were dropping flower petals as they went.

Tigress ran from the lake and into the Jade Palace. To find her best friend and tell her; it was time!

"Are you ready, Shadow?" Tigress asked, walking into the Hall of Heroes, where Shadow was waiting.

"*sigh* Ready as I can be!" Shadow said with a smile.

Tigress smiled at her. Then the two friends headed out.

Tigress walked in first, and took her place next to Tanani, Sol and Sola. Then came Shadow. When Leon first saw her, he didn't think it was Shadow. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Shadow wore a long white dress with blue jewels all over it. She had a white veil and a long train. The train had blue flowers on it. And Shadow's blue eyes shone bright, against her white dress.

'_Blue... just like the water! That's perfect! Just like her.' _Leon thought, as Shadow walked towards him.

When Shadow reached him. He gave her his paw and they walked up to, Master Shifu; together.

"Friends... we are here to join Leon and Shadow together, as husband and wife!" Shifu said, smiling at the two.

"We all know what we have been through this week. And we know that because of it, it has brought the two of you together! Even through the hard times, you stayed strong! You both have a strong bond that will never be broken! You both were meant for each other!" Shifu said.

Then the two Tigers, turned to face each other.

"Do you, Leon. Take Shadow to be your wife?" Shifu asked.

"I do!" Leon said, as he smiled at Shadow.

"And do you, Shadow. Take Leon to be your husband?" Shifu asked.

"I do" Shadow said, smiling as well.

"Po. The rings!" Shifu said.

The Panda quickly jumped up, "Oh! Yeah here." Po replied, handing his Master the rings.

Master Shifu hand them their rings and said, "These rings, show your love for each other. The stones match your power. Blue like the water, for Shadow! And White like the wind, for Leon!".

They put the rings on each others paws and smiled.

"Now! By the power vested in me. I pronounce you husband and wife" Shifu said, as he turned to Leon, "You may kiss your bride!"

Leon turned to Shadow. He lifted her veil away from her face. She smiled at him. Then he pulled her close. Their lips met. And their vows to each other were sealed.

"I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry!" Po said as he started to whimper.

Tigress just rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

Leon and Shadow pulled away from each other and smiled.

"Congratulations, you two!" Shifu said.

"Thank you, Master Shifu!" Shadow said, as she flashed a smile at him.

"Go on!" Shifu said.

The two Tigers smiled and grabbed each others paws, then walked down, the flower covered path, together.

Everyone then followed them towards the lake, where they had their party. They danced, ate, and just had the times of their life. Then when it was time for, Leon and Shadow's dance. Leon spun her around, then threw her up on his shoulders and jumped in the lake. Shadow hadn't laughed so hard in so long. The last time she had this much fun. Was a long time ago. When she was living with her adopted sister, Kasaru.

*Later that day*

Everyone stood at the front doors to the palace. They all watched happily as ten guards, from Chor Ghom Prison, came to take Tanis to there.

"I _WILL_ BE BACK!" Tanis yelled, as the cart carrying him, rolled away.

"And we'll be waiting!" Monkey yelled.

"So, where will you two go?" Tigress asked, our newly weds.

Shadow looked to Leon and replied quietly, "Home..."

"We're going back to the Kin-Do Valley!" Leon explained. Tigress became sad, at hearing this news.

"You're not going to stay here? In the Jade Palace?" Po asked.

"No. Leon... why don't you explain!" Shadow said.

Leon nodded, "After Tigress and Shadow disappeared. Tanis tracked down all the Tiger's he could find. Many being some that lived in our valley. But none of them were the two of you. So he left them be. But I was able to find the scroll he wrote their address's on. We're returning home because, Shadow and I are going to try and restore the valley!" Leon said.

Shadow nodded and continued, "On the way there. We're going to stop by the other Tiger's home's and ask if they want to return to the Kin-Do Valley! If they want to return home." Shadow said with a smile.

She looked to Tigress and could see she was sad.

"Don't worry, Tigress! We'll be back in about a year. Maybe less!" Shadow said, comforting her friend.

"Yeah! We just want to make sure that everybody has enough time to settle in!" Leon explained.

"Well, you won't forget to write us, will you?" Po asked.

"We won't!" Shadow promised.

Then she turned and hugged Tigress. Leon could see that they were both upset.

"We'll be together again soon, my friend!" Shadow said, as a tear slipped down her face.

"I know." Tigress replied. She pulled away and hugged her brother.

Soon everyone had been hugged and it was time to say good bye.

"Be safe!" Viper called, as the two Tiger's headed down the Jade Palace steps.

"Good bye, my friends! We'll be back soon!" Shadow yelled back.

The Master's of the Jade Palace and the Shadow Ninja's watched them set off on their journey.

But this isn't really the end, is it? No... I think it's really the beginning!

**And so ends the tale of, Tigress' Secret! Thank you ALL so much for your reviews and for reading my story! So yeah. Be sure to check back soon, for the sequel!**


End file.
